Clash
by Ridd1e
Summary: When the Fates of Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase; the Legendary Heroes of Ancient Greece are intertwined with those of Carter and Sadie Kane's, sparks fly and a new horror is revealed with the fortelling of a grave future.
1. Chapter 1

Percy: It was the last day of school; I was staring at the clock on the wall in my seventh hour class intently. I knew that in just one minute, the school year would be over and I could finally go to camp half-blood. I only had so many summer left until the giants war, if I had known I would live through and be part of two war related prophecies back when I had first entered camp I would have gone and jumped of a bridge, sadly I would still be here most likely thought I have fallen off the St. Lewis arch, after all. The bell finally rang and I jumped up out of my seat grabbed my backpack, threw it over my shoulder, and ran of that school like a mad man. I felt so dunk with my own thoughts and happiness it would have given Dionysus a head ache.

_Yo boss, you're out already? That makes my job a lot easier _said a voice behind me, I turned around to see blackjack.

"Nice to see you to, what job?

_The blonde one that like to blow stuff up_, Annabeth,_ told me to come get you, some huge monster outbreak down town I think she called it a Dakon?_

"Holy Poseidon, that is bad! Why didn't you get me sooner would have loved to have left sooner?"

_Hey boss bad vibes I just came to take you there, so far the blonde one is the only one there, she is fighting it alone!_

My heart almost stopped, "Go! Take me now, as fast as possible and no we can't stop for doughnuts so don't ask!"

It wasn't hard to find where Annabeth was, I just had to follow the sound of a smashing cars and loud roars, as I got closer I could also hear Annabeth yelling some choice words at it in Greek. I had blackjack land just around the corner from where the fight was so we had an exit strategy if we needed one, and I had a feeling that we would.

"Annabeth I am here!"I yelled

"Finally seaweed brain, it's about time," she yelled back, it just wouldn't be Annabeth if she didn't call me names when I came to try to save her life.

"Over their Carter" I heard someone yell behind me in a British accent

I turned around hoping to see a familiar face even thought I didn't recognize the name Carter. The girl that had been yelling at cater, turned to me and she smiled, she had blondish hair with royal blue streaks, and wore a pleather jacket and combat boots over, were those… pajamas?

"Hey don't worry, we are back up," she yelled, I was relieved to hear that we had some backup but I still didn't recognize her from camp. Then I snapped back into reality, and remembered that we were still fighting a Drakon. The girl ran over, with some African American kid wearing the same pajamas, who I guess must have been Carter.

"So what are we dealing here?" Carter asked

"Oh, you know your classic Drakon," I said casually

"What? What is a Drakon?" he asked "I have never heard of it in the stories,"

"Well be glad you're with me and Annabeth over there," I said pointing to Annabeth while being barely missed by the Drakon tail. "Annabeth and I have fought their kind before," He looked somewhat impressed.

"We can talk later," he said "we have to focus on the mess at hand."

He was right; I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. I braced myself and charged, while Annabeth tried to keep the Drakon's attention I crept up behind it and was reminded of what Clarisse did last summer, I jumped on its tail and using its back plate's I used them like stairs and sprinted up to its head. Below me I saw Carter and the very colorful girl, running to help out Annabeth I was glad to see that she was no longer alone down there. I used the face of my blade and wacked the Drakon's skull with the sword. If I was trying to get its attention, which I sort of was it sure worked, it went berserk. I held on for dear life to some of its loose scales while it thrashed around violently. I shouted for help, when none came I was afraid that they were too far away for Annabeth, the girl or carter to hear me, when out of nowhere a huge explosion next to my ear went off. I reached up to my ear, only to find a warm liquid pouring from my inner ear. _Great_ I thought _now my eardrum is bleeding, just terrific. _It was only after that that I realized my mistake, I had taken one of my hands off of the scales that were the only things keeping me on the Drakon's neck, I felt my last finger start to slip , and I fell twenty stories.

I sensed a presence near me, not human or half human for that matter it was the presence of a god. I opened my eyes to see a woman above next to me, she had bright yellow eyes, with slit pupils and dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing a full body skin tight jump suit with a leopard pattern on it.

"Don't be afraid, little godling," she purred, literally

So of course I said something really intelligent like "uhhhhhhhh,"

She laughed, then she stared down deadly serious at the impeding street, and she did a mid air flip and landed lightly on the pavement, we should have been dead, I didn't understand. I guess when you're a god you can do stuff like that. I let go of her shoulders and ran off into the battle zone, I found out soon after that the massive explosion had been from the girl, because very soon she did it again. She raised her hand in an odd gesture making and L with her fingers and having her thumb parallel with the concrete, and she yelled _Ha-Di. _ Another explosion sounded, I looked over at her and she looked almost as bad as the Drakon now did, exhausted and ready to pass out any minute.

"Quick," I yelled "get her some nectar and ambrosia,"

Annabeth nodded in agreement, and pulled out her canteen. I ran up to the front and pulled out _anaklusmos, _I charged again ready to give the final blow when Carter pulled out a small curved blade and threw it like a boomerang It smacked the Drakon in the eye but it hardly flinched. 

"You have to use celestial bronze,' I shouted at him, I wasn't sure where he had gotten his sword but it looked like a scythe to me and that didn't bring back warm and fuzzy feelings. I raised riptide again when another distraction occurred, a bronze knife flew by my head curving upward towards the Drakon, and stabbing him smack dab in the middle of his pupil. It let out a final roar of indignation and imploded in a pile of sand and dust.

"Good job, guys!" carter beamed

"You as well," Annabeth responded, I then realized that it was her knife that ultimately banished the Drakon.

"So any ways like we said," I said "This is Annabeth Chase and I am Percy Jackson,"

"Hey, Percy and Annabeth" the British girl chimed in

"I am this anxious ones _little_ sister," she said as if little was the most embarrassing thing that could have possibly been an outcome, and while pointing and Carter.

I gave her an odd look, mainly because I didn't believe her, they looked nothing alike, for starters she was white and he was African American, but that's not all I am not like racist or anything.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Annabeth finally asked, while I was still in mid thought

"Us?" the girl asked innocently " We are Carter and Sadie Kane, and we are like you, we are godlings we have much to discus once we get back to the Brooklyn house."

I


	2. Chapter 2

You could pretty easily say that I was more than confused when Sadie said that, but maybe it was some demigod training camp that I had never heard of. I turned to Annabeth and mouthed the words _any clue?_ She shook her head, that didn't make me happy.

"So you said that you fought one of those…things back there," Sadie said

"Yeah once about a year ago," I confirmed

She made a face like that information troubled her, "so how long have you… ya know, known?" she finally asked

That's when Annabeth spoke up, "I have known since at least the age of seven, and Percy has known for about 5 years,"

"You mean that you knew that long ago?"Carter stuttered "that must have been a suckish childhood,"

This pretty much summed our lives up pretty well.

"How about you two?"

"Carter and I have known for years, practically our whole lives, I mean we live and breathe this stuf-"

Carter cut her off in the middle of her very impressive sounding résumé.

"We have known about a year and half,"

I take back what I said earlier.

"Little thing I noticed," Annabeth said timidly "so far no one has said the word _gods_,"

She was right we had been using euphemisms to get around the real problem which was that we still weren't sure if we could trust them.

"Your right," carter said "you're very smart,"

"Yeah, well… Athena and all,"

Carter and Sadie both frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You know Greek goddess of wisdom and battle and such…" Annabeth said sitting up a little bit straighter.

"Oooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy…." Sadie said stretching about the word as long as she needed to prove her point.

"What not a fan of Athena?" Annabeth challenged

"No, no she is fine; I guess just not my favorite Greek myth,"

For a somewhat peaceful, book loving girl, Annabeth looked like she was thinking of the medieval torture devises she could and imagining carter in every one of them. The when she ran out of ideas, she made up other worse ones.

"Wait… myth?"I said

"Yeah… you know not real by definition,"

That's when it hit me, who ever these people were they sure weren't Greek. I turned to Annabeth she had a sickly look on her face, a mixture between fury and sadness, she looked up and we silently agreed that they were definitely not Greek. Who were they then? It hit me then, of course, they had to be Roman. They must have been run away or something that founded their own training facility to train any demigods they found the way they wanted to. So they wouldn't have been at camp Jupiter when I was so they wouldn't have known about the Greeks, I made a mental not to tell Annabeth about my new explanation later.

"Well whatever then, "said to break the awkward silence "where is this Brooklyn house then?" I asked" is it where you guys train,"

"Yeah, our powers are hard to control; we have to constantly practice,"

"So you have powers?" Annabeth interjected "like what?"

"Well like we said we are godlings, which Is to say that at one point in our lives we were hosts to the gods," Sadie said like _ta-da_

I stared at her like she was absolutely mad, "you hosted … the gods,"

"Yep," Sadie said "we gave up their powers, because we realized how dangerous and addictive it could be to have limitless power, we still have traces of the gods powers which helps make our magic stronger, which is why we still consider ourselves to be godlings,"

"Whoa, hold up, you called us godlings. Then does that mean that you think that we are-"

"Hosting the gods, or did at some point," carter supplied

"We could sensed your power and godly aura all the way in Brooklyn," carter stated " you should know that it is bad luck according to the old stories to live on that side of new York, you should come and train with us in the Brooklyn house,"

I was awestruck they were inviting us to go and train with them at this roman training place they established. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't leave all my friends behind and leave camp half-blood.

"We will expect an answer by sun up,"

I didn't know what to say to something like this, apparently neither did Annabeth she looked as baffled, was she…considering this proposal?

"Oh, it appears that our ride is here," carter said "we will meet here again tomorrow then, even if your answer is no, I would like to see you two again you seem rather interesting, it's nice to know that there are more of us out there,"

And with that a gryphon soared over our heads and Sadie and Carter jumped up and grabbed its long talon covered feet, were they called feet? I didn't know, but I did know one thing, I would be back tomorrow, and I already knew what I would say, "yes,"


	3. Chapter 3

That night was one of my worst nights ever, at camp. I was used to having crazy messed up dreams, and vague warnings and other things, but this was a whole new level of freaky. I knew that my night wouldn't be pleasant because I would be thinking about the choice that I was about to make, I knew that I wanted to say yes, and check out what the Romans were up to, but I just couldn't think of a good excuse. What would I say,"Hey everybody, I am leavening and deserting our Greek history and I am going to train with Romans…again."That wouldn't work, and there was another problem as well, what would I tell Annabeth, we never did talk about it, but what if she wanted to stay behind and train here at camp, I couldn't just leave her could I? And as if that wasn't enough to worry about, my dreams haunted me that night in a whole new crazy level of horror.

I stood in the middle of a dyeing land space wilted flowers and bare color less trees surrounded me, the sky was dark and still cloudless at the same time, freakiest of all though was my vision. I could see everything in negative, I saw white as black and black as white.

"Ppppeeeeeerrrrrccccyyyyyy." Called a voice behind me, "you were never supposed to meet _them,"_ the voice called again, it sounded like woman with a raspy tone and sand stuck in her throat.

I spun around to face a six foot tall Amazon woman, and I know from experience what one looks like. She had black hair braided down the side of her shoulder, she had caramel colored skin and she wore a black tank top with silver camo pants. In her hair she also had a silver ring like tiara; the girl I was looking at was Zoë Nightshade. I gasped and almost fell, when I lost my balance.

"Percy, you know I am not wrong about many things," she said now in a clearer tone that sounded just like her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the sound of her voice. "But you were never meant to meet Carter and Sadie Kane, they are not like us they are different, they do not follow our rules, our customs, or even our gods,"

"I know Zoe," it felt really weird to say that again, "but they are roman and we get along with them now, it's not a big deal,"

She scowled, 'listen here boy," that was Sooooooo Zoë, "I wouldn't come down from the heavens them self if it was not a big deal, thy is in grave danger,"

She stopped and her image flickered, and became fuzzy like a old television image, it appeared that her spirit was being sucked out of my dream, as her face disappeared she yelled "heed my warning Half-blood,"

Her image was replaced by a man and beside him a woman, the man had the body of a man in what I believed to be a kilt, and a decorated neck plate, the odd thing was his head which was the head of a falcon. Next to him was the woman who wore a beautiful white dress and golden arm bands she had rainbow like eyes and dark black hair that shimmered as if she was standing in broad day light not a dark and creepy field. She also had multi colored wings attached to her arms somehow it made her even more beautiful.

"I am Horus," the man said firmly

"And I am Isis," the woman added in a sweet milky voice

"I-I I and P-Percy J-Jackson," I stuttered

They both looked each other in mock surprise, and then the woman looked afraid for some reason,

"Oh no, we have made a horrible miss calculation," she fretted "we have just broken the biggest ancient law in the multi-verse,"

The man looked unworried, which surprised me because of what the woman had said, he raised a hand to silence her which from the look on her face might have suggested she hated.

"It was a simple mistake,"

It was only then did I notice that he had one gold eye, and one silver eye. The names Horus, and Isis sounded familiar but I couldn't put my figure on it.

The woman gave me an evil look that tooled me that no one could know of this meeting, I didn't protest. She raised her winged arms and transformed into a bird of prey with gray feathers and a sharp set of talons and a beak. The man did the same turning in to the falcon like the one that his head was.

I woke with a start, my heart pounding, and found myself soaked in my own cold sweat. I sat up to breathe, I wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight after that, and I got up and pulled off my night shirt, and put on some jeans and found a new orange Camp-Half-blood t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of shoes and slid them on. The cold morning air felt good on my now feverous face, I walked delicately across the dew covered grass that led down to the beach, and I found myself sitting on the beach, even though I knew that it was against rules of camp. I stared off at the moon's reflection on the lakes surface, I heard a twig snap behind me and I had a mini heart attack, thinking that it was Chiron, It was Annabeth.

"So, you can't sleep either seaweed brain?"

"Nope, not at all," I wanted to tell Annabeth about my dream, but I wasn't sure if it would freak her out of whatever. But then again, it was Annabeth I was talking about; I was more scared than she would be no doubt. So I told her everything about my dream, from meeting Zoë, again to Horus and Isis. She seemed to think for a minute.

"Well Horus and Isis were Egyptian gods, back when Egypt was the power capitol of the world," leave it to Annabeth to all ways have the right answer. "But why would someone in your dream call themselves, Horus and Isis?"

That was when the horrible realization finally hit me.

"Annabeth," I said urgently "there were laws against meeting the Romans right."

"Yeah of course,"

"Well what if, and stick with me here, what if the Kane's weren't demigods, of Greece or Rome,"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean,"

"Well Zoë said we were never supposed to meet them, just like we were never supposed to meet the Romans, but we did and it meant that there are other gods out there, so what if I saw the real Horus and Isis,"

Her eyes opened wide, like they do when she solves a puzzle, "then that would mean that Carter and Sadie are demigods of Egypt,"

"Exactly, they meet us because some god or goddess decided it was time just like Hera did with me and Jason,"

"Percy what you are proposing seems impossible,"

"The gods have been busy,"

"It does make sense, and logic is all one needs to prove a point,"

"Our new friends are Egyptian, and just like how we thought they were Greek or Roman; they think that we are Egyptians,"

I punched my fist into the my cupped other hand and said, "I guess we just found ourselves a quest,"

"To find and make friends with the Egyptians?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe," I admitted "but more likely to find and interrogate,"

"We set off as soon as we can get a prophecy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Okay, let me fill you in on all the things that just happened, me and Annabeth, my uhhh… girlfriend, met two young demigods, whom at fist glace we believed to be just like us, but they weren't. I knew that something was wrong with them from the start but at first I thought that they were just roman demigods, who had run away from camp Jupiter, to start a training camp of their own, that they called the Brooklyn house.

But after one of the most disturbing dreams ever, in which I was visited by my late friend the old lieutenant of Artimis, Zoë Nightshade.

Then after, two gods named Horus and Isis, whom according to Annabeth are Egyptians. After adding up all the facts, we decided that Sadie and Carter Kane, aka the two demigods that we met were actually Egyptian demigods, not roman and not Greek.

Annabeth and I knew that something had to be done, now that we knew about them we couldn't just go on like nothing happened, we had to first find out if they were dangerous, then find out if they knew anything about us, and if things got ugly, if need be we take them down.

We were sitting in the rec room, which is where the head counselors met to discuss matters like this. I sat uncomfortably in my folding lawn chair at the far left of the ping pong table, while Annabeth explained to Chiron about the new demigods.

Over in the corner I could see Clarisse, who was completely oblivious to everything around her and was tearing off pieces of snausgae to feed to Leroy the stuffed leopard head behind her. Chiron was nodding, and listening calmly as Annabeth sputtered out word after word of perfect detail of our meetings with them.

"-and that was when Percy had his dream," she ended

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "what dream?"

I explained to him about my meeting with Zoë, and then the two gods,"

As I got further and further into the details of the story, that I knew I couldn't stop now, there would be no turning back now, and I ended with how me and Annabeth decided that they were Egyptians.

"Percy," Chiron said sympathetically, "there is just no way, that there are Egyptian demigods,"

He didn't believe us, he thought we were lying, or trying to get attention!

"Chiron, its true every word of it," Annabeth pleaded "I was there I know!"

"I don't, not believe you kids it's just that-" he stopped

"What?"

"You said Carter and Sadie _Kane!_" he exclaimed

"Yeah…"

"I believe you." He said flatly

"Whoa whoa hold up now, what made you change your mind,"

"There is a man named Julius Kane, who is a famous-,"

"Egyptologist," Annabeth interrupted "of course, how did I not make that connection before, if their last name is Kane, they might be related to Julius, who means that if anybody would be an Egyptian demigod it would be the children of Julius Kane."

I was Sooooooo lost.

"Quickly go find Rachel; we must convene with the oracle, as soon as possible,"

And like clockwork, Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked through the door to the rec room at that very moment.

"I heard my name," she laughed

"So you were spying?"

"What! No of course not, not to mention last I checked I was invited to these things,"

I stood up and walked over to Rachel.

"Oh, oracle of Delphi come forth and answer my question, what do we do about the Kane's and the others in the Brooklyn house,"

Rachel's body tensed and green smoke slithered out of her lips and the Corus like voice that was the oracle spoke from within her:

_To the house of Brooklyn you must go_

_Only invited guests may show_

_When war breaks out, between both sides_

_The world will fall like clashing tides_

_Many die, and few survive_

_Ranks will change from seven, to five_

_How the war ends even I do not know_

_The dead will be buried in the fresh fallen snow_

_In the land that no man sees's twice _

_A second chance given, if you'll pay the price_

And on the last words Rachel, passed out and fell over, thankfully her attendants were there to catch her. No one said anything for a while until Katy Gardener spoke up,

"What does it mean, only the invited may go? No one was invited."

I shifted uncomfortably, I and Annabeth had both been invited, I didn't like the sound of many die and few survive, but I did know one thing, the land that no man see's twice, that had to refer to Ogygia. The home of Calypso, a girl that I met before the battle of the labyrinth, she is a daughter of atlas that was imprisoned on an island that I had been sent to, after getting shot out of Mount St. Helens. But what was the price?

I didn't know, but I did know that a war was at hand and that although prophecies were never, what we expected, this one was really bad. The oracle herself had no clue how the war would end. I hoped that maybe I could do something, anything to stop it from happening, I lost too many friends in the titan war, and the giants war, I would no t let another war reap the souls of my friends.

Chiron looked at his watch; he frowned, and then looked up solemnly.

"It's time," he said "for you to go and meet the Egyptians,"

With that I grabbed my back pack which had some, nectar and ambrosia, some new shirts and a pair of jeans in it, and cell phone, they were usually bad for demigods to carry, but I had a feeling I might need it. I felt in my pocket, to make sure that riptide was still there, of course it was but I felt relaxed to know that it was. I turned to Annabeth, and she nodded at me, signaling me that it was time to go. With that, we left the comfort of Camp, and went to meet, either certain doom, from the Egyptians or from the impeding war. This was not the summer that I had been expecting at all. I heard yelling from behind me, it was piper one of the new campers that had been with Jason,

"Good luck Percy, you too Annabeth,"

I liked Piper, she was one kick butt daughter of Aphrodite, after she was done, and she hugged Annabeth and came over and kissed me one the check. It felt good to know that I always had friends that cared, but I had a sneaky suspicion, that she that kiss wasn't a normal kiss; it was a good bye kiss. She didn't think I would be coming back, and neither did I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading** **everyone, please tell all your friends about this story. And dont forget to review all my up coming and new chapters, I love getting reviews just like every one else yay! for feed back. -ThaliaGrace123**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Argus drove us down to the same area in the center of Times Square where we had originally met Sadie and Carter Kane. This is where they had asked us to meet them, if we came again. The weather was a nightmare, it was hot and humid, and the thousands of tourists walking around, and pointing in awe at the big jumbo trons and the area where the big crystal ball drops on new year's eve.

I had no idea how Sadie and Carter would find us in this crowd, and if they took that gryphon like last times, it wouldn't exactly be discreet. Then again, the mist is a powerful thing, who knows what the mortals would see.  
>"There, they are," called a familiar feminine voice with a British accent<p>

I spun around to face, Carter in his usual white karate uniform like, pajamas, and Sadie with her colorful hair and boots and pleather jacket.

"Hey," I said as casually as I could

Sadie nodded awkwardly "yep, here we are… and here you are,"

"Yep," I said

"I wasn't sure if you come or not," Carter said

"Well here we are," Annabeth interrupted

I really hoped that the awkwardness that I felt wasn't showing, we didn't know these people and we were spying on them and their friends and families. It just felt wrong and creepy on like stalker levels.

"Your hyperventilating," Sadie told me

Uh oh.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and attempted to calm my breathing.

"Do how did you find us?" Annabeth asked skeptically

Sadie smiled, "wasn't hard, we just followed your aura,"

My heart sped up again, were they on to us? No they couldn't be, I had to calm down, worrying wasn't really my thing; I am the calm guy who doesn't really take anything seriously. Just becuase they could sence our aura dosn't mean that our cover is blown.

"Hahahahahah," I laughed way too obviously

"Okkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy…" Carter said, extending the word so that he could prove his point, like Sadie had earlier.

"Sorry, he gets nervous around people," Annabeth said, while giving me a look that said_ hey shut up stupid you want to give up our cover?_

"Well since you guys are here, then I guess we should head top the Brooklyn house."

When Carter said that, I couldn't help being reminded of the prophecy_, to the house of Brooklyn you must go. _What came after that? _Only invited guests may show. _I guess there was no turning back now, I was going just like the prophecy said, I was invited and here I go. I know that prophecies are all ways right and that didn't reassure me, it foretold war and death, and that was another reason I was nervous a hard to concentrate, while thinking about that. Then over the roar of the load, multi-lingual crowd came a sound like !

Carter behind me beamed "freak! just in time," then Carter reached out and just as I was sure that the beast would bite his entire hand off, Carter reached up to the gryphon's ears and scratched behind them delicately with his fingers.

"This is the same, gryphon as before!" Annabeth said excitedly "I love gryphons, such majestic creatures, with the wings of birds and the bodies of lions,"

Sadie nodded, "yeah freak is pretty awesome, but careful don't take his food, or get to close just yet, unless you would like to be dead,"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she took a step back,

"Well let's head off shall we," carter announced, the wods he said were a question, but the way he said it, it sounded like a statement.

Annabeth and I both nodded in agreement. I grabbed 'freak's 'talon covered... Paws? and his mighty claw, clenched around my wrist, for a moment I felt true terror and uncertainty, then Sadie laughed when she turned and saw my face.

"Ha you look bloody, terrified, first gryphon ride, eh?"

She didn't wait for a response.

"All right everybody its take off time, please fasten your seatbelts and lock you tray tables into the upright position," Sadie teased in a fake flight attendant voice.

And with that, the gryphon took a jump towards the sky, and for a moment there I thought something had gone wrong and we were falling, but then freak spread its wings out and the air cushioned our fall. I am a person who has never really flown before; I have been on planes before, but never outside one and most of the time had I had my eyes closed; Zeus didn't like me in the sky that was his zone.

But for some reason this was a completely different experience for me, I didn't feel the normal terror and wistfulness to land, I never wanted to land. I stared from up above Manhattan, watching as normal mortals walked through their normal schedules, and bustled around the city, I even saw for the first time, the Chrysler building, but from as high as I was, I saw only a speck. I watched as we passed the empire state building, and even though we were so high, I didn't see Olympus, which I thought was very strange but I was relived as well because carter and Sadie also didn't seem to see it.

I looked down and saw what looked like a gigantic warehouse, bigger that any building I had ever seen. I felt a dizziness wash over me and I knew that there was more to this warehouse than met the eye, also because freak was veering down towards it. As we landed, reality hit we had just been soaring through the air, and yet my only thought was, wow good thing Thalia wasn't here, she would be scared out of her mind.

I focused on the enormous and still decrepit building before me, I watched as the mist folded away, and revealed an unreal setting. On top of this warehouse sat a colossal penthouse. Gravity did not seem to be in its favor, from my best estimate and calculation, but then again, I was never great at science. The pent house sat on top of this ware house in such an odd fashion that I looked like an oversized cupcake topper on the world's largest cupcake.

"Welcome to the Brooklyn house, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Carter beamed proudly

We were really here, the head quarters of the Egyptians training facilities; I turned to Annabeth and gave her a look that read_ its time, the mission begins now!_ Her smile faded into a plain expressionless mass, that to me read _oh great, let's do this._

"You guys are going to love this," carter smirked

"Let's go have a look see shall we, let's give you the grand tour,"

That was when I realized the mission really started now. Get in, collect information, find out if they are a threat, and get out, and for god's sake don't die. We proceeded forward, and stopped at a big door that was locked and we couldn't get inside.

"How do we get in?" I Annabeth asked

Carter responded with "how would you open in?"

I hate rhetorical questions.

I don't know why but I stepped forward, and I raised my hand as if being guided by a more powerful and confidant version of myself. I felt a tug in my gut, and I raised my hand, and watched in awe as the door followed my hands movement and opened. I turned to see Carter, Sadie, and Annabeth, their mouths open and an expretion showing on all three faces telling me that was not the norma way to get inside. Sadie was whispering something in Carters ear, al i heard was "Just like you..." what did that mean?

"p-Percy," Annabeth stuttered "how did you do that,"

I didn't know what to say, so I gave her the truth the whole truth and the only answer that came to me.

"I- I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, dont forget to review and all that. Oh, and by the way just wondering should I do a couple of chapters from Carter or Sadie's perspectives? Just let me Know! ENJOY -ThaliaGrace123**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I thought things had been getting weird ever since we came into contact with carter and Sadie Kane, and don't get me wrong I was right, but things were about to get much weirder. After opening the door outside the Brooklyn house, I thought maybe we could get in collect our Intel, find out if we could take them in a battle, or find out if they were a threat, and get out. But I was very wrong. When I took my first step into the Brooklyn house I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what I was expecting. The first thing I saw was a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform jumping up and down and doing flips on the couch, and a boy who was probably about 12 running around and chasing a swarm of penguins. Is it called a swarm? A heard? A gaggle? The house was enormous; a living room decorated with luxury couches and furniture, and jazz and rock and roll interments covered the walls, a fireplace that you could probably park a car in sat monstrously in the center of the northern wall. When you looked up it looked like the ceiling never came, just rows and rows of balconies that I guess must have been attached to rooms popped out every couple of feet. If there were as many bedrooms as there were balconies then this house could probably hold way more people than I had so far seen, probably hundreds.<p>

My face must have been pretty hilarious at that moment because carter looked over at me and smiled.

"You look like you've never seen a, 900,000 square foot loft before," he joked

I really didn't know how to respond to something like that so I just laughed nervously, and smiled back. Annabeth on the other hand was going nuts, she was like a blind man seeing for the first time, checking out the walls and the windows and the columns, asking all sorts of things that only Annabeth would ask, like, "how do you get these structural supports so hold the load of the ceiling, do tills them out ward? What degree would you say? 16? 3? 18?"

The kids who had been running around like crazy animals before came and stood around us, even penguin boy and the cheerleader girl.

"Hey, not be rude but who are you?" asked one of the boys in the back

Sadie stepped forward, "these are our newest recruits,"

The blonde girl raised her hand and elbowed her way in front of like four other people to get to the front, "so, did you meet them while traveling or what?"

"Nope," carter answered plainly

And answer like that would drive me crazy if I were them, my ADHA brain would be annoying the crap out of me and not allowing me to get sleep until I knew our story so I felt immediately bad for these kids. Some of the kids were almost in college so it was kind of funny to see them treating carter and Sadie like they were the boss, It did seem like they were thought.

Sadie spun around and wrapped her arm around mine and Annabeth's, "ok so little quick over view for the new recruits, that's Jazz," Sadie said pointing to the blonde cheerleader "and that's Walt," she continued pointing at an African American boy about my age perhaps a little younger. "That's Felix," she said "he likes penguins," she added "and that's Julian, Alyssa and Sean, they are from Boston, Carolina and Dublin," she paused to take a breath, "and then that's Cleo, she is from Rio de janiero,"

"Cleo, from Rio?" I asked

Cleo smiled and then returned to a strait unemotional expression.

"We will start your training tomorrow," carter said excitedly

"Uh? Training? For what?" Annabeth asked cautiously

For a moment, I was afraid that she had said something wrong, and then I realized that they had just assumed that we knew about whatever they were talking about.

The girl Jazz spoke up, "whoa, wait a sec, you guys didn't tell them yet?"

"Tell us what?" I asked a little afraid

"ya know, the giant demon snake from hell that wants to devourer the sun, our way of life and the universe as we know it, and to imprison the gods and make all blood of the pharos not to mention mortals in to his own personal salves,"

At first I thought that jazz was kidding, and it was like a hazing this to scare the new guys, but at the mention of the snake demon from hell, all the smaller kids started to look really scared. That's when I figured out that they weren't lying; there really was a snake demon that wanted us all dead, great day.

"now jazz, we shall not discuss this matter on our new trainees first night," said a man stepping forward, he had dark skin, and a pinstripe suit, lots of gold jewelry like rings and pendants and other stuff, he wore a fedora on his head, and had his long hair braided back in cornrows with pieces of some blues stones braided in at eh ends. He looked like an old timey jazz musician or an African American al Capone.

Sadie and Carters faces lit up like a Christmas tree, "Amos!" they exclaimed

"Hello, children," he said in a soothing and calm voice "carter, Sadie, we have much to discuss about the future and _other things_," when he said other things, I couldn't help but notice that he gave me and Annabeth a death glare, that gave me a big uh-oh feeling.

"Children," Amos declared "why don't you head off to bed, you have another long day again tomorrow,"

A series of groans broke out through the crowd.

"Jazz, Walt, why don't you show Annabeth and Percy, they're rooms," Carter asked in a way that sounded like a question but it was really an order.

Jazz, and Walt nodded, and they came over to collect us and take us to our rooms.

We were steered around a corner, to a long spiral stair case,

"So," I started nervously "what is a normal day like around here?"

"Hmm?" Walt asked "sorry what?"

"What is a normal day like around here," I repeated

"oh," he said " well we get up, way too early, then eat breakfast out on the terrace, then we start our training, in spell magic, or combat magic, or necromancy or whatever you are good at, you two will get a chance to follow the path of one of the Egyptian gods eventually,"

Then Jazz broke in "Oh, and you will want to get a spot in napping 101 ASAP, those spots go fast, I am pretty sure there is a waiting list,"

That sounded nice right about now.

"We'll hear you are, rooms 1234, and 1235," jazz said in between yawns

They must work really hard hear, or why else would they seem so out of it and tired. They separated Annabeth and me, into different rooms, I don't know what Annabeth's looked like but mine was awesome. It had a king sized bed in the center, with some weird Egyptian headrest, a wardrobe with white linen pajamas like carter and Sadie had been wearing, and a kitchenette with a mini fridge. Inside the mini fridge were all my favorites, blue jelly beans, blue corn chips, blue cake, and of course blue diet coke. I had to snap out of it though, this wasn't a vacation, I was here to spy, I needed to contact Chiron, and everyone back at camp. I pulled out a drachma and began to look for some water I could use to make some mist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys dont forget to R&R, also please let me now if you guys want a few chapters from the perspectives of Carter and Sadie, or whoever, just let me know k! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I dropped to my knees on the floor, just to see if there was any water around here, I need to iris message camp. I stumbled blindly across the room, nicking my shin on the corner of my bed as I went. I then finally found the mini kitchenette, thankfully there was a sink, I pushed up the faucet handle, expecting a stream of water to pour out, but nothing came, it was like there was no water to be found. I closed my eyes and took a breath; I tried my best to sense if there was any water around here or at all in the pipes, as a son of Poseidon I can do stuff like that. I felt the strangest thing, I could sense water in the pipes, in the faucet even, but it was like the water was stuck in pipe just inches away from me. It was like some kind of outside force was suppressing the water, and forcing it to stay in the pipe. I raised my hand, and felt the familiar tug in my gut, that comes with controlling water, I felt the water pull and I could feel it getting closer, then for no reason out of nowhere, I felt a lightheaded dizziness that I had not felt for a long time, maybe not since I held the sky, and I blacked out.<p>

I felt the familiar, presences of the two gods I had met once before, Isis and Horus. I looked around and I stood in complete nothingness, everything around me was pure black and looking back I have no idea how I was being supported, there was no floors, no walls it just kept going forever.

Suddenly the presences were not just presences, I could see the two gods standing before me their glowing forms burned my eyes and I had to hide my eyes with my arm. I felt the sudden urge to comb my hair and put on a button up shirt, when the goddess stepped forward and looked at me. Although she didn't look me directly in the eyes, I knew she was talking to me, when she said,

"Perseus, so good to see you again," her voice had a sweet tone, and a motherly friendliness

"Uhhh, y-yea," I stuttered like a real genius

The man, Horus, stepped forward and raised his hand to silence Isis she didn't look too happy about that.

"We are wasting time with these meaningless pleasantries," he commanded firmly

Isis, took a step forward, "then let us moves on to why we are here," she said " Percy, you know where you are, and you now that it is dangerous for a child of Greece to be in the house of Egypt,"

I suddenly realized she was right, I had felt that it was awkward, but I hadn't thought of it like and invasion of their home before. But then something hit me, "I am here, because the oracle of Delphi has commanded it," I spoke firmly, though I am sure they saw right through me.

"The oracle of Delphi" Horus scoff, "what a waste of magic, you Greeks do not know how to use your magic properly, always wasting it."

I rolled my eyes, which I am sure was not a good thing to do in the presence of enemy gods. But I didn't care; they were insulating my way of life that was unacceptable.

"Look, do you have a point here? If so you should make it already," I said rudely

"Humph, no manners," Isis said in disgust

"We do have a point, although the _oracle_ as you call it has given you an accurate partite of the things to come do you really think you can do it all alone?"

I honestly had never considered that I couldn't, until now.  
>"I do," I confirmed<p>

"Young hero," Horus demanded "do not let your conceitedness, cloud you judgment, you cannot do this alone,"

"Well then what do you suggest then?" I asked, stating to get a little interested where this conversation was going.

"We are going to help you and you friend to bled in better," Isis said mightily "and in return you must not be the ones to start this war, if any blood is to be shed, it will be on our hands"

I was shocked, "why would you want to help me and Annabeth?" I asked confused

"It is one of our most sacred rules," Horus began "We cannot inter fear with the safety of children of the other gods, and the Olympians must follow the same set of rules,"

"That still doesn't really explain your change in attitude," I said

"we wanted to see just what your weakness was, we had heard that your bravery might be your downfall, so we wanted to test it," Isis explained " however, it is not your weakness your weakness is your friends, not your pride, now we know how to bring about your downfall, if you harm our Egyptians,"

"Humph, so whatever, how are you going to help me to camouflage then?"

"We will give you the ability of Egyptian magic," Horus said as if it was a challenge, "temporarily of course,"

"And what power will I get then," I asked suspiciously, really starting to question if this was a good idea, it didn't seem like it.

"I do not know what your gift shall be, perhaps an elementalist, perhaps a necromancer, and so on,"

Then it clicked for me "I know those! Carter and Sadie talked about those,"

They both nodded as if sharing a privet joke.

Isis held out her palm, face up it had the imprint of a scarab Beatle on it, I don't know how I knew that it was a scarab Beatle but I did. Isis mumbled a quiet blessing or spell or something in Egyptian and the Beatle began to glow in an odd gold light. The light around the Beatle, began to grow stronger, the glow was around only the edges so it appeared that the Beatle was coming to life and crawling off her hand. Then I realized that it was, it moved down her forearm in staggered movements and then transferred on to my arm, and its little legs tickled my arm and it crawled up to my bicep and there it stayed it shone again and became a oddly accurate tattoo of a Beatle. An Egyptian symbol appeared on its back, and Isis gasped.

"You're a-a de-diviner!" she exclaimed gleefully "that's rare, but what else did I except from Percy Jackson."

"I-I can see the future?" I asked

Horus nodded, closing g his eyes as if annoyed by my new power.

I felt a cold shiver run up my spine, like little needles, I felt dizzy and feverish, and I passed out. If this wasn't inception enough for me, a dream with in a dream, I began to have my first vision. I saw only flashes, little clips or pictures of the future to come, I saw Sadie waving her wand at a large red man in Egyptian garb, and carter in a bird like aura cover launching an attack at a huge serpent. And finally I saw Annabeth, she lied on the floor of a sand covered brick floor, like the ones in pyramids, she looked angry, and she held her knife in her hand, and she lunged at something, but I saw her face change from anger to pain, then the pictures disappeared, but I was left by a shrill scream, of utter terror. Was this what was to come?

I awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat; I fell back into my bed and exhaled deeply, realizing it had all been a dream, until. I turned towards my arm, and my heart stopped completely, on my arm was the scarab Beatle tattoo, it wasn't a dream, and what I saw, was going to come true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great feedback! I love you all for you support, make sure to read this new chapter, and Review, also tell your friends! PS this one is from sadie's POV, let me know if you guys like it!and what you guys what to see!**

* * *

><p>Sadie: My life is a little bit complicated right now, I ran into a rouge blood of the pharaohs and his girl friend, they are some of the strangest people I have ever met, and I have meet Egyptian gods, and a magician names Michel Desjardins. They are always sneaking around, and whispering to one another, I think that they have some secret that they're not telling us but carter as usual thinks I am nuts. That boy wouldn't know a conspiracy if it bit him on the bum. Last night I heard a loud <em>clunk<em>, in Percy's room last night, it sounded like he fell over or past out, I bet he didn't use the head rest and his ba took a joy ride. But any ways, last night also, for the first time in months our uncle ammos, the chief lector came by for a visit, and he said he had an idea about what is so strange about Percy and Annabeth, I am going to talk to him more and get the full story later today. _Of course I am interested in who Percy and Annabeth are carter!_ They seem powerful, and they're definitely not human, I don't know any humans that could take down what do you call it? That big dragon thinks, oh a Drakon! But they don't seem like normal blood of the pharaohs, I can't put my finger on it.

When I woke up this morning, I had good feeling about today. Today was the day that I was going to show Percy and Annabeth how hard it is to be, and train to be an Egyptian magician.

At breakfast, I sat at the far end of the table on the balcony as usual; I had a great position to stare at the two of them, and try to figure them out. No matter how much wanted to drop it and move on, I just couldn't, there was something about them that wasn't quite right.

"Sadie, could you pass the bacon?" carter asked

"Sorry what?" I asked completely in a daze, carter raised an eye brow, as if to say _are you ok? _ I nodded and he sat back a little more relaxed. Then he repeated the question.

"Oh yeah sure,"

"So carter," Annabeth finally said, she looked pretty tired too. "What do you guys do to train around here? I am interested to find out your routine,"

"You know the basic, some physical stuff, like running, sit ups and all that. But we also handle the more spiritual side of magic," he explained "you guys will have to learn more about the Egyptians, to understand our training, and then you can pick the path of a god or goddess to follow in," he finished "I follow the path of Horus," he said, and at eh mention of Horus, I noticed that Percy started to look a little bit sick, a bad run in with the god of war perhaps? Carter swung his khepesh around for dramatic effect. Sadie, for another example follows the path of Isis, the magic goddess," I peered over at Percy and he looked ready to through up, a bad run in with Isis too? He does not have good luck with the gods.

Percy got up and excused himself from the table, Annabeth looked worried, but she didn't follow, she must have thought that he needed some alone time, good thing I am not that considerate of people's feelings, I got up and followed him. I pushed open the sliding door, and found Percy sitting on the couch with his head hidden in his hands.

"I know it's a lot to handle," I said as comfortingly as I could

He almost laughed, which I found to be a very odd reaction to me just trying to help him.

"I wish that this was the worst thing in my life right now," he mumbled

"What's harder than finding out that you related to the pharaohs?" I asked, hoping to finally get the truth of who is Percy Jackson out of him, but I was disappointed, yet again.

"It's not a big deal," he said

"If it wasn't a big deal, I wouldn't be out here," I retorted

He cracked a smile

"yeah, I guess," then he hesitated as if trying to figure out what to say next, " I am just worried that I won't be any good at magic," he said slowly as if trying to think of his word as each of them came out, which confirmed whatever he was telling me wasn't the truth. But I acted as if I hadn't noticed anything odd.

"Well, haven't you ever done magic before?" I asked

"No not that I know of," he mumbled, sadly, this surprised me, all of our students so far had been able to do even minimal magic before they came, and I had no idea how to comfort him.

"Well that's fine, a lot of our students hadn't done magic yet when they came," I lied

He smiled "thanks for lying," he said, at first I thought he was being sarcastic, but I realized he was actually thankful for the false pep talk.

I was about to get up when I realized something, "hey backing when we first met, how did you fight the Drakon without magic?"

He looked startled by the question, as if caught by a search light "I used my sword," he said after relaxing.

"And where did you get that sword," I said trying to get the story out of him.

"From my dad," he said, that puzzled me, what kind of dad gives a 23 in long blade to a kid? I mean besides my dad, did to carter.

"Your dad trusted you with that sword?" I asked in mach surprise "he must trust you greatly,"

"I just hope I don't let him down." He chuckled softly as if sharing a joke with himself

I was about to pry for more when Felix came running into the house, he looked scared and like he didn't know what to do. He turned to me and Percy, the look of pure panic on his face was getting worse.

"Sadie!" he cried "something's wrong!"

"What," I asked urgently, usually when Felix thinks something is wrong, he means that someone bought the wrong toilet paper, but his time he looked serious. He choked on his own breath stumbling on the words he was trying to form with his lips.

"Its carter!" he exclaimed "he passed out, and we can't wake him up!"


	9. Chapter 9

**So here you guys go, the next instalment of "Clash," I hope that you all enjoy it and will review it and tell all your friends, also that you will tell me if there is something in particular that you guys want t see in this story, like a chapter from annabet's POV, just let me know as all ways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hey guy's carter here, I just wanted to reassure you all that though I felt like someone had scooped out my insides, frozen them, microwaved them, and then put them back inside me where they belong, I am OK. Before I passed out Sadie had just gone inside after our new initiate; Percy, whom we have not yet determined to be a direct blood of the pharaohs.<p>

I mean obviously the guy wasn't a normal mortal, but there was something about him that wasn't quite right. And just for the record I am not saying that Sadie was right about him by any means, she watches way too much TV. To her the world is just one big conspiracy theory, and everyone is not who they say they are.

Any ways, after Sadie went inside with Percy, Annabeth came over to me to talk more about our heritage as Egyptians. I don't know why but when she said that, it reminded me of something that she had said to Sadie and I the first time we met. She had mentioned something about Athena, who by my understanding was the mythical Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategies and weaving. I was never a big ancient Greek buff when it came to mythology and history. So when we came back to the Brooklyn house, after the day of Drakon slaying, when we left Percy and Annabeth to think about coming to the Brooklyn house with us to train. Looking back I now seem to realize that I have no idea where they went, where were they staying? Did they have family in New York? Maybe there really were magicians in Manhattan. Which brings me to my next point, when Amos told us that Manhattan wasn't a place that people like us usually thrived in fact he said they had other problems, other gods? I don't really remember something weird like that. After that strange speech, we kind of stopped looking on the side of New York, but now that we know there are magicians over their why don't we go over there and find some more? Sadie is now reminding me that one of her friends at school, uh lacy I think her name was had mentioned a pick your own strawberries place we could go to, then she laughed at some joke lacey made about watching out for the dragon? What the heck did that mean?

Any ways I am getting off track, when Annabeth came over to talk to me she kept comparing the things I was telling her about Egypt to all sorts of other ancient cultures, like yes the Greeks of course must really be her thing, and the Romans, and the Norwegian Vikings from Norse mythology and so on. And suddenly I had the weirdest feeling, I felt light headed and I began to feel really sleepy, all of a sudden, and I started seeing double, until I passed out all together. When I woke up, I was still outside on the terrace lying on the hard stone floor, and not only did my insides hurt like I said earlier, but I had a nasty head ache, all though that was most likely caused by me falling on cement head first. I didn't feel sick per say, more groggy like I had just woken up from a nap. I had heard a lot of the initiates an trainees yawning the past few days, but I didn't really think about it until now.

"Carter if you're going to wake up just do it already," was the first thing I heard when woke up, Sadie was standing over me with an annoyed look on her face like I had somehow inconvenienced her by passing out.

"Sorry," I heard myself say sickly like I hadn't talked in weeks

"You sound terrible," jazz said looking at me lopsided

"What happened?" I asked

"I was just about to ask you the exact same thing," Sadie said

I felt my forehead to see if maybe I had a fever and was sick, but instead of a fever, I felt a strange gooey slime like gel.

"What the heck is this stuff?" I asked

Sadie rolled her eyes as if it was my fault that I didn't know about what they did to me while I was unconscious and sleeping on the floor. (Ouch that hurt Sadie, no pinching!)

"It's a gel that Egyptian doctors would put on their patients in order to cure headaches and amnesia," Jazz explained kindly, at least she still remembered that I was comatose.

"here let me help you up," Percy said reaching out his hand, I couldn't help notice that he still wore the same strange leather necklace, as before, usually things like leather disrupted the flow of magic and the order needed to perform in from ma'at.

"Thanks," I said reaching out to grasp his hand, when he pulled up, his sleeve lifted a little bit and I saw what appeared to be a scarab beetle tattoo on his arm.

"uh cool tattoo," I said like an idiot, I don't know why but I felt the need to be friend him, I didn't know him well enough yet, but I could sense that he was a lot more powerful than he was leading on and I didn't want to miss-judge how dangerous he could be. But he looked down at his tattoo like it was his first time seeing it himself, and smiled awkwardly

"Uh thanks," he responded in a way that matched pretty much how I felt

That's when Amos came to my recue,

"Carter, Sadie may I have a word with you," he said, and was it just me or did Percy and Annabeth look at each other with panicked expressions on their faces, Sadie was actually right they were hiding something and it was big.( stop dancing Sadie you were right one time, great now she is giving me the death glare)

Once inside Amos took a breather "do you children remember what I told you two on you first morning here at Brooklyn house a few years ago?"

"That we were magicians and that we were descended from ancient pharaohs," Sadie said enthusiastically

"Well yes but that's not what I am referring to, do you remember what I told you about Manhattan?"

Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about?

"Yeah you said that they had other problems," I stumbled on the words trying to squeeze them out, no matter what the consequences may be, "and other gods," I finished

"Absolutely correct," he said "and those two new 'initiates' are followers of those 'other' gods,' he said looking directly at Percy and Annabeth

"W-what!" Sadie stammered in complete shock "are you kidding me!"

"No," Amos said reassuringly but still strangely calm

"To the best of my knowledge, Intel , and reasoning Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are not Egyptians, in fact I believe them to be Greek's, who are here to spy on us or destroy the per ankh from within, they are most likely working with someone like apophis, or set, someone who wants us dead and out of the way. They are intruders, and must be dealt with, no matter what methods we use,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you all go, my newest chapter, hope you all enoy and give honest feedback and reviews,:) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Annabeth: So much has been happening around here lately, me and Percy came here to the Brooklyn house to spy, Carter, the boy here who seems to be in charge of things just passed out and the same guy who was here last night brought them inside to "talk." Is it just me or is that a recipe for disaster, the Amos guy has an aura that just tells me that he is one strong guy, braided hair and all. Someone like him doesn't just show up at the same time we did, which has such a strong bond with the Kane's, take them inside to "talk' and have them come out with the expressions that they did, without knowing something about us.<p>

When the Kane's back onto the patio from inside, they looked like they'd seen not a ghost but an army of ghosts. Carter was mumbling something to himself about strawberries, and Sadie whom I had come to admire somewhat over our short time here because of her insistent nagging of the men in the house, and her ability to make them all get the things done that she herself didn't want to do. But anyway, when they came out was it just me, or did they eye Percy and me? Carter sat down in his chair and clanked his fork against his glass of orange juice

"Ok…" he started "we will be having a somewhat disrupted day today," he said " we will start with training, and then go on to our classes, a bit backwards from usual but it's something we would like to try out,"

A series of tired unhappy moans broke out among the other, younger trainees.

I looked over at Percy, and he raised his eyebrow quizzically, he was thinking exactly what I was, or at least that's what it looked like, who knows. They were disrupting the day so that they would be able to out us before we could even get any decent information. They would try to show us how to do magic, then when we couldn't they would tell everyone that we were Greeks. It could just have been my imagination at work but it made since to me. I know knew for a fact, they knew who we were the prophecy might have been right after all.

We scraped our left over's into the fire place, and I said a silent prayer to Athena, my mom, asking for some help on this quest. After I finished my prayer, thunder rumbled over head, and I remembered that we were in Egyptian territory now. I couldn't keep praying to my mom anymore, I was beyond her help over here.

Sadie ushered us and the little kids inside, one kid in particular was running around with a crayon yelling "DIE DIE DIE," at the painting outside on the wall.

We went into their library, which by the way was the most amazing things I had ever seen, seemingly endless ceilings, an indent in the center of the room filled with big comfortable looking couches, that looked perfect for reading in. not to mention the walls, they had honey comb like patterns engraved in them each was stacked and filled with Egyptian scrolls, I could read only a few characters in ancient Egyptian, but I could make out a couple of them, like: "the donkey curse"? Hmm that can't be right. On Another scroll I could only read a few letters, but I think it spelled out something about overcoming… set was it? I didn't know much about Egyptian mythology but I think set was the god of evil and chaos. So a book to overcome him sounded like a good idea. I only wish that we would have a copy of "How to kill Kronos in 5 easy steps," or something.

But I went and lounged out on the big purple couch in the middle of the room, next to Percy, I have to say it wasn't hard to get comfortable; these pajama outfits were pretty awesome.

"Okay guys," said Sadie shakily "let's give the new guys a chance to show us what they can do, and what their specialty might be."

Uh oh, that didn't sound good, but a voice spoke in the back of my mind telling me to pay attention and that everything would be all right. Which was odd because that wasn't at all how I felt, and the voice didn't sound particularly like mine it sounded harsher, and like it had gargled with hot marbles, and sandpaper.

"Uh, Percy why don't you come up to the front of the class," carter said

He turned to me, with a nervous look on his face, like _help me!_ But I couldn't do anything for him

He got up and when to the front of the class, which is really embarrassing for someone like Percy, schools not really his thing. There is so much he is good at, but school, studying, and doing things in front of small closely related people were not on his strong suit list.

"let's find out what you power is Percy," one of them said I was too busy worrying to really notice or even tell the difference between their voices.

Percy took a deep breath, and walked over to a flower pot; he picked it up and brought it over with him. A couple of the people around me looked confused, but the others looked purely mesmerized. He thrust out his hands, in a motion I had become quite familiar with, and he willed the water to follow his hand's movement. And a blue hieroglyph shimmered in the air above his head near the vase. And the vase began to shake, an eruption of water exploded from the vase completely shattering it and killing the flowers inside. I sat in awe, I had seen Percy control water so many times I couldn't count them if I wanted to, but this seemed different, somehow what were those hieroglyphs? I think the only people more shocked than me and Percy were carter and Sadie, they had expected us to incriminate our selves, but they didn't count on whatever it was that just happened.

The voice inside my mind spoke again: "ah, I see, Isis and Horus are up to their old tricks," it said this time more like an angry purr.

"Uh, uh wow great job Percy!" Sadie exclaimed "I guess you're a water elementalist,"

Well I guess that conclusion made sense.

"Uh, I guess Annabeth it's your turn," they said turning to facing me

O didn't know what to do, I couldn't control water like Percy could, or do that hieroglyph thing whatever that was. _Silence your fears_ the voice in my head hissed, _I will take care of everything, just relax and channel my power. _

I took a step forward, and I raised my hand nervously, I felt a power course through me, it felt like hot lava in my veins, I wanted to scream in pain but I couldn't, I just focused on my task, I felt an overpowering urge to crush everything in the room, but I fought the advice. I willed the power to my hand and towards a potted plant in the corner. I watched as flaming red hieroglyphs burned near my face and the plant combusted into a bulk of flames, and watched the plant dissolve into ash.

_Well done you make an accident host darling, your quite smart, you know, not many magicians can control me their first time dreary. _The voice cackled

I looked over at carter and Sadie; they laughed nervously, and glanced over at the door, where apparently Amos had been standing the whole time. He looked flabbergasted, like he couldn't believe he was wrong about us, he strode into the library as if nothing happened though

"Let us congratulate our newest initiates," he said playfully

"Congratulate us? What for?" I asked

"For finding your path to follow,"

"Which are…?"

"Percy seems to be a good match for Nepthys, the river goddess, and you my dear,' he said looking over at me" seem to already be hosting one,"

"w-what!" I stammered in shock "get it out!"

He laughed "no child, it is a great thing, you must be smart, and strong to have a god even consider you, and this proves you to be a blood of the pharaohs, because gods only host in certain people whom are related to the pharaohs of old,"

"Who-who am I then, like what god?"

He seemed to think for a moment 'well fire, aggression, intellect, very good aim, you look like you have good agility-"I cut him off in mid sentence

"So I am a flaming cat pretty much?"

"Don't mock cats, brave people tend to have more or less tomcat in them then they think." Said a woman in the corner, wearing a leopard print body suit,

I nodded, awkwardly in agreement

"Well if I had to guess whom you were hosting I would have to say…" he thought again then turned back with a look of surprise realization and dread on his face "Sekmet, the lion goddess," he said as if it was the worst possibility imaginable

"Sekmet?" I asked inside my head

"Hello, Annabeth," the voice spoke with me "nice of you to finally figure out,"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a<strong> **bit confusing but trust me it all starts to make sense later on, so keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so R&R as usuall and all that stuff so that i know people actually read this. And know that i do take into acount your questions and comments i do hear you guys! So continue to do what you all do, and be the most amazing fans and readers ever! And i will continue to write this story! Luv you all and see you soon! :) 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Percy:<p>

Hey guys, me again, sorry it's been so long, things are well… nuts. Somehow when the Kanes tested us to see if we were really Egyptians, I managed to make glowing blue hieroglyphs appear. I have no clue how I did that! I planned to just use my water manipulation skills to move the water and freak a couple of un-expecting Egyptians out. But nooooooo, things just had to get all weird and confusing.

If I had to guess how it all happened, I would have to say that it probably has something to do with that super freaky scarab tattoo, that the two Egyptian gods gave me. Just for the record, I am still really freaked out about that night; there is something about dreaming something, and then waking up and finding out that it wasn't a dream that can really mess up your day!

But if life wasn't complicated enough, Annabeth is now hosting an Egyptian goddess, which by the way messes up you day almost just much as the dream thing. Sekhmet, Amos had called it? It sounded familiar, but really school and learning things, never really was my forte.

But enough of that stuff, on with the story right? You guys don't want to hear all the stuff you already know! You want to hear what is going to happen next.

After Annabeth talked to the little voice in her head, she looked as freaked out as any person I had ever seen before. She was hyperventilating, and I noticed at a certain point she stopped blinking, that's not normal, is it? I really don't know, but my girlfriend was in trouble, and I knew I had to do something, but what? Maybe try to take all of the attention off of her for a little.

"Annabeth," I said calmly "why don't we go to our rooms and talk about this?" she nodded her head, obviously very pleased with my quick thinking.

"go on ahead," Amos said "get used to the idea, I will send Carter and Sadie up to talk you through this in a little bit, they have been through almost this exact scenario,"

I don't know why but I felt like punching him right in the face. We just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Annabeth would most likely just want to go on with the day like this never happened. But I needed to get her out of here for now, so we could call Chiron or something.

"fine" I responded quickly to Amos's statement " we will be up stairs in our rooms," I said all ready grabbing Annabeth's hand and heading out the door of the library, which wasn't as great as Annabeth had described, it was just a big ole room of books, nothing extraordinary about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked immediately after we exited the library

"Yeah, I think so," Annabeth said, but I could see she was hurting

"it's going to be okay," I said positively, as if I knew it to be a fact, she smiled at me pitifully like she knew I was trying to help but she didn't feel any better, which I suppose was not the big surprise of the day.

"I am just really scared Percy" she said, I knew she was telling the truth, I hadn't seen her like this since we got lost in the labyrinth, and she thought it was her fault. I guess that made sense, maybe she thought that she did something to deserve this. Wait, we did, we came here to the Brooklyn house, to spy. I realized how the Olympians would feel if an Egyptian tried to spy on us inside of camp half blood. Maybe it was a punishment, maybe this was the gods trying to tell us to get out now, while we still had a chance. And it hit me, the line from the prophecy,

_When war breaks out between both sides_

Of course that's what it meant, I thought it meant a war between the Brooklyn house and us, but maybe it meant a full on war between the Greeks and there gods, and the Egyptians and their gods. That wasn't good, last I checked, Egyptians had like a bazillion gods, we hadn't even started the war yet, and we were already out numbered.

"We need to get a hold of Chiron" I said urgently "now!"

Annabeth didn't argue, she must have seen the importance of this in my eyes, and she nodded and we sped up our pace, to a medium jog, then to a full on sprint up the stairs.

I flung open the door to my bedroom, and the place had been ransacked. Clothes littered the floor, the dresser was ripped open and the mini fridge's door was torn off. The sheets in my bed were thrown everywhere, the pillows were ripped open and the feathers left a thin layer white fluff covering my floor.

Annabeth turned to me with a judging stare "nice," she said "one night here Percy and the place is already a mess," she looked over at the mutilated mini fridge "there is a key for that you know?"

"I didn't do this," I defended "I am not that messy, someone came here," I was starting to get really worried

Annabeth looked shaken, more shaken then she was a second ago, "they know!" she said turning to me with a sense of urgency in her voice "they know everything, they came in here looking for something,"

What she was saying made good sense "you room!" I suddenly realized, her eyes filled with shock and she cursed in Greek and fled the room to next door.

Her room was in the same condition as mine was—filthy.

She rushed over to her backpack and rustled through it, "Ohhh," she muttered then she swore again "my teddy bear is gone,"

"What?" I asked

She looked up in surprise realizing she must have spoken aloud, "nothing," she said quickly

Then she turned back to me, and pulled out her cell phone,

"Now we get serious," She said "no more Mrs. and Mr. nice Greek spies,"

"We need to talk to Chiron now!" I agreed

She began to dial the number, and I knew there was no turning back now, when a spell of light headedness flooded over me, I felt dizzy and was over whelmed by that top of the roller coaster feeling. I passed out. It was just like the night I had the dream where I got the tattoo, I was having another vision, and I just hoped this one brought better fortune than the last one did.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys know what to do. R&R and let me know what you think, also tell me who should narrate next? Sadie? Carter? Annabeth? or Percy again?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Percy: hey guys, me again, sorry if you wanted someone else, but I guess I will have to do for now. So I am telling this part of the story mainly because don't trust Carter and Sadie to tell this part accurately. Considering it's about Zia.

But I should probably start at the beginning, right before the prophecy started to come true. Annabeth and I were in her room trying to figure out who had trashed her room and mine. When it began, I passed out and began to have a vision of the future. I have been able to do this, ever since I met Horus and Isis, the two Egyptian gods that visited me in my dream. They told me that they wanted me to succeed although they didn't condone me spying on their people. They gave me the ability to blend in with the Egyptians better, so they gave me a 'magical' tattoo of a scarab Beatle. The tattoo gives me the ability to occasionally see the future, aka a diviner. I can also use my power over water, to appear a water elementalist.

My vision started foggy, then it became clearer, and my eye sight focused. A series of clip-like images flashed before my eyes. I saw one of a huge army of demigods in roman and Greek battle armor, marched down Main Street in Manhattan, about to take a turn off that would lead them to Brooklyn. And another scene flashed, about twenty Egyptians in cotton garments summoned hieroglyphs and magic spells, standing in a large mall parking lot where off in the distance the army of Greeks and Romans marched towards them. The two armies ran towards each other, I watched each side start screaming a battle cry in their languages, and I could definitely hear some choice words mixed up in all that gibberish.

I woke up on the floor staring at the ceiling, I really hoped that Annabeth hadn't gone for help; I needed to tell her about this in privet. I saw her standing right where she had before I passed out; she had a concerned look on her face.

"How long was I out?" I asked. She cocked her head sideways,

"You weren't out at all Percy," she began "you barley tripped, and fell over,"

I just stared at her; it had felt like I was out for at least ten minutes, but I wasn't out at all? That didn't even make sense. I didn't get it; I had to tell her about what happened, now!

"Annabeth I need to tell you something," I said

"Okay, what?" she asked, then she looked quickly and spun her head around until she was facing her air vent,

"Someone in here "she said perking up her head

"w-what, who?"

"I don't know, what do I look an oracle?"

"Or a diviner," I muttered quietly

"What? What is that?" she asked, somewhat amazed that I knew something that she didn't know.

"It's kind of like an Egyptian oracle, they were magicians that could see the future," I explained "they were part of the per ankh," I said

She just stared at me

"How did you know that," she said absolutely flabbergasted

I shrugged my shoulder

"I don't know," which wasn't a lie, I may be a diviner since when did I know that much about Egypt? And that was the 'per ankh'?

Annabeth was obviously thinking the same thing because she made a sour face, that I knew well enough to be her "I am thinking," face, she was trying to figure out what the per ankh was, but there was no way she would know that.

Just then she picked up a brush and some blue ink from the drawer of her over turned desk, somehow after being flipped over the ink bottle hadn't been smashed. She dipped the brush in the ink and began to draw something on the wall. I was a half drawn rectangle, with an Egyptian looped cross in the middle.

"That's it" she exclaimed "the per ankh: the house of life!"

She was absolutely correct of course this was Annabeth we were talking about, but even she shouldn't have known that?

"How did you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she tapped her forehead with her index figure and I understood. The Lion and fire goddess Sekhmet had started living in Annabeth's noggin not that long ago. _If you're confused by this I suggest you begin the tape again and listen from the start back to here to catch up._

"Ah," I said "your little friend" she nodded

Then I remembered what she had said earlier,

"Wait, you said that there was someone else in the room right?"

"Yeah," she said suddenly remembering what she had said earlier

"How can you tell?"

She tapped her head again

"Hello, duh" she began sarcastically "Lion goddess in my head, cat like reflexes and hearing and such"

Ahh that's right that made since

"Where," I asked uncapping riptide

"There," she said pointing to the air vent "in there" she sounded absolutely positive

I lurched forward, and jumped up on the desk, I used my legs to power one gigantic leap across the room, soaring over all of the debris on the floor. I slashed riptide in the vent, crushing the weak metal with my blade. The vent burst open, and out tumbled two bodies, one male, and one female, it was carter and Sadie. How long had they been there? What had they heard? This was not good

Carter and Sadie dusted themselves off after their little fall, and then looked up at me and Annabeth in amazement.  
>"you-you guys aren't Egyptians after all are you?" carter asked raising his eyebrow, he was trying to sound calm, but I heard a quiver of fear in his voice, he didn't know who or what we were, and suddenly I felt bad, I felt somewhat the same in the beginning.<p>

"No, no we are not," Annabeth announced, well got to give the girl credit she is really bold "we are Greeks," like I said before, not dull, very bold girl no fear. I envied Annabeth's fearlessness, she had probably been planning out our introductions sense the moment we arrived, and she was just now getting her chance to say it.

They're eyes opened in amazement,

"Greeks huh, I guess that explains the comments about Athena the day we met," Sadie said

I nodded

"So have you been planning this for long?" carter asked stepping in front of Sadie trying to take charge of the conversation "spying on us I mean,"

"No, we thought you were either Greeks like us, or Romans when we first met you guys,"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up, Romans, Greeks there are lots of us?"

"Godlings you mean?" Annabeth cleared up "yes there are, I guess you could say."

"We are magicians are you guys magicians to, but you know Greek?" Sadie asked

'No," I said, "we are demigods, "half man, half god,"

"So there are other gods, like Amos told us our first Christmas here," Sadie shouted in almost excitement

Carter seemed to think for a moment, "You wouldn't happen to have a Pegasus, would you? I mean like a flying horse?"

I was caught off guard by this statement how did he know about blackjack and porkpie and the others?  
>"I do, yea" I told him, and his eyes grew absolutely huge<p>

Just then a swirl of clouds erupted from nowhere, three people stood where the Smokey clouds had once been when it cleared. A woman with bird like wings and an elegant crown, a man with a birds head and an Egyptian kilt, and lastly a man with all blue skin and a fake pharaohs beard, like from ancient times, in all the pictures of the carvings. It was Isis, Horus, and don't ask me how I knew this but Osiris was the third man. The main three gods of Egypt, all in the same room, if they tried to kill us, we would be goners foe sure, this was very bad I felt pout numbered and it didn't seem fair.

Right was I thought that, thunder rumbled over head, and a spiral of water was summoned where the clouds of sand had been, standing there now where Poseidon, in his Bermuda shorts and button down fishing shirt, Hades, in his silky black robe and slicked back black hair, and Zeus in his pin stripped suit and neatly trimmed gray beard.

"You mess with our magicians and you will pay Greeks," rumbled all three of the Egyptian gods, this wasn't fair either, and Isis and Horus were on our side, weren't they? Could they just switch like that?

"you know the rules Egyptians, they have stood for thousands of years, our worlds must never cross," shouted Zeus just a tad louder than the three put together, which made me feel pretty much like a freaking awesome ninja that couldn't loose, not to mention the thunder that boomed for emphasis when Zeus yelled.

This was bad things were really getting bad, could this be the start of the war that the oracle spoke of?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I have been so late in posting this, I just got out of some pretty nasty surgery, and was in a very long recovery. But I am all good now and here is your new chapter, enjoy R&R as usual and I will release a new chapter much sooner than last time!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Sadie:<p>

"Oh. My. gods." was all I could think to say, I just realized the existence of Greek gods, so yeah, excuse me for not having a better vocabulary.

When Percy first told us that him, and the other new "recruit" were actually Greek spies, I almost whent into cardiac arrest, right there on the messy bedroom floor, which was surprisingly messy, I don't think even I could mess up a room in only two days. Then I was afraid by the look on Amos's face that we might have to fight them, and win to keep our secrets or whatever from the Greeks, so when Horus, Isis, and Osiris (my dad) showed up, I was thrilled to have the numbers and the power, because I saw what they could do and they weren't even magicians. But then, they had to go and even things out as best they could, some guy in a gray pinstripe suit and a neatly trimmed beard showed up with two others one looked like a fisherman and the other? He had pale ghoulish skin and dark black holes for eyes; he wore Italian shoes and a silk robe, though I bet he had some armor around him somewhere. These new guys seemed to be on Percy's and Annabeth's side, the numbers were still in our favor as we had Amos on our side but these guys were no slobs, and when they showed up, Percy and Annabeth's scared faces turned to an expression that looked somewhat like pride, in a way that seemed to say _Oh, you're in trouble now! _They trusted them and that was bad, if powerful people like them were happy to see these people, then they must have been much stronger than even Percy.

The new guys had shouted something at Horus, Isis and dad; about how there are ancient rules, and how our worlds were never meant to meet, that didn't sound good.

"Whoa, hold up all!" I shouted "I need some clearance here, who are you?" I questioned the New Greek helpers.

I heard lighting crash outside and thunder rolled in the sky above,

"You Egyptians must learn to control yourselves and to hold you tongues," The man in the suit boomed angrily, now normally adults don't scare me so much, but this was different, I can't remember the last time I felt such true terror.

"Yes sir," I squeaked shamefully, then looked over at Osiris for help.

"The girl meant no disrespect," Challenged Horus, strange, he is not usually on my side but it felt kind of awesome, but I nodded in agreement.

The man in gray scoffed at Osiris as if he were no threat what so ever, not the all powerful lord of the underworld like how most might seem him.

"Oh, now now brother," said the fisherman, smiling happily "she just asked a question, I believe we owe an answer,"

"We owe these people nothing" hissed the man in gray quite defiantly

But the fisherman stepped forward and smiled again, I was liking this bloke much more than the other man next to him, or the creepy one in the silk either for that matter.

"I am Poseidon," he said formally "and these are my brothers, Zeus," he said motioning to the chap in the pinstripe suit. "And this is Hades," He gestured towards Mr. creepy eyes.

I turned to carter and he had that look on his face you have when you're leaning back in your chair, and then you start to tip backwards and fall.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," he repeated dreamily "I know those names."

He kept thinking and then…_Light bulb!_

He gasped "You're the big three, the three major gods of the ancient Greek culture,"

They nodded

"Zeus: the king, lord of lightning, and Poseidon: the god of the sea," he pointed over at Hades and said "Hades: the lord of the dead and the underworld,"

I must say I was quite impressed with his memory, I knew neither of us really were that interested in any mythologies we didn't have to know about in order to not, you know die. But I guess they weren't mythologies anymore.

I turned to Percy and Annabeth, "hold up, you two said you were demigods, half human and half god, then that means that you're in some way related to these blokes?"

They turned to face each other and had a mental conversation and then decided it was easier to just tell us the truth. They nodded.

"My dad is Poseidon," Percy said "like you said, god of the sea, and horses and earthquakes though for that matter,"

And Annabeth stepped forward "and my mom in Athena: Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies,"

I don't think I would have been more surprised if just then she pulled out a TV show crew and told us we were on some reality prank show. I actually would have preferred that though.

"Okay and why are there rules?" I asked "about you know us meeting, and then how come we did?"

"You were never meant to know about each other's existences, back a very long way." Zeus began "all worlds knew of each others existences, and it was how better to put it? A mess, There was never ending carnage and killing, battles that continued for generations and generations, to find out whose race was the most powerful. So all the gods met and decided the fate of humanity, we almost destroyed the world and all inhabitants, but decided to separate you all and erase all your memories of the others existence, it worked too, until today at leased. "

I turned to Isis and Osiris and Horus, they looked somewhat pleased with the definition that the Greeks provided.

"They speak the truth," Isis said reassuringly

"If that was true," carter said butting in on "then how come we met?"

They all looked puzzled the Greeks and the Egyptians could decide on one thing, they had no idea what was going on right now. If something had the power to create something to mislead or confuse gods, to the point where they can't enforce their own rules. Then we were in big trouble, we had no clue what we were up against, but we knew that whatever it was, it was older, and far more powerful than even the gods them self's. I would I say that I hope to gods that we could handle what we were about to face, but I don't think even they could face what was about to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, me again, so here is another instalment of "Clash" I hope that you enjoy it! keep in mind that I wrote this in Annabeth's Pov and I have some trouble writing her for some reason, but I did my best and gave you all quite the Ciff Hanger but still R&R as usuall, and have a good time! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Annabeth:<p>

Bad things are brewing around here, I can sense it. I don't know if it's the Lion goddess living in my head, or if it's just really obvious, but something's not quite right. The gods have been showing up and they have been arguing with each other for almost an hour. We weren't suppose to meet the Kane's, even though some how we did, when we met them we had been fighting a Drakon, we never did find out how it got there, they are very rare and I have only seen one before this one. So in my opinion that this Drakon is somehow connected to our 'chance' meeting, But I should get back to the story and I will start right as Carter asked Zeus about just this and I thought Zeus would strike him with lightning right there on the spot, he started fuming and I smelled the faint smell of ozone like before a storm.

"SILENCE KANE!" Zeus shouted staring him right in the eyes

Carter seemed to shrink into his own cotton clothing and I saw a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Ugh-I uh." He stuttered trying to find the right words to say, but getting lost in thought along the way.

I thought that Zeus would explode before he got to killing him, I have honestly never seen his so angry, even at Percy.

Just then Horus took a step forward, "leave the boy alone" he commanded "it is not his fault, something very powerful is at work as we speak, we should be focused on finding out what is going on, not blaming children for someone else's doings,"

"We will look into it, but this is out of hand. We must make sure that this doesn't happen again." Poseidon interjected

"agreed," Isis said, now there is a strange woman, I read in the stories about Egyptian 'mythology' that she was suppose to be a little more 'power hungry' she seemed pretty normal for being an immortal magic goddess. Note to self, look it to that.

_Ahh, so you have finally noticed_ said the voice of Sekhmet in my mind_ you notice that the infernal magic goddess is acting strangely! Good, go with it there is more to this then you think._

Like what I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure it was the right time, I should just take the advise and move on.

"So how are we to work this out?" I asked

They turned to look at me, and for the first time they seemed to notice a change in me.

Hades turned to the Egyptians "So you have implanted a little spy if your own eh? Very clever,"

"I have seen cases like this before," Poseidon began "but expelling demons and monsters is hard enough, much less a goddess,"

"Perhaps we should inform someone about this?" Percy said finally speaking up

The room was silent and 10 pairs of eyes turned to him with quizzical expressions that seemed to say _like who?_

Thankfully he understood what theirs looks meant and acted accordingly, he can be quite smart when he wants to be.

"like maybe…" he thought for a moment " maybe Hecate, our magic goddess" and looked frightened for a moment and I knew what he was going to say next, " we could also tell, Annabeth's mom, Athena might know something about this!" he insisted, I give Percy major credit for that, Athena was not a big percybeth fan or even a Percy fan for that matter, but he was willing to tell my mother that I was inhabited by an Egyptian goddess for my own sake, it was kid of sweet in its own way.

"I wouldn't bother," Sadie said "if our gods, goddesses and magicians cannot get rid of a god or goddess what makes you think that yours can?"

She had a point.

"Have things like this ever happened before?" Percy asked

They both looked at each other, and their looks seemed to say "yes"

"Yes," they both admitted in perfect sync with each other

"When?"

"Not that long ago…" Carter said

"Oh blah blah blah." Hades muttered in the corner "Sekhmet won't come out until she wants to; she is stubborn that way, if I remember correctly,"

That wasn't good

_He is right you know, I am a bit… stubborn as Hades puts it. _Sekhmet mused in my head.

"This isn't our biggest problem!" Zeus boomed "the sooner you relies that the sooner we can move on"

Osiris nodded "and the sooner we can punish you Greeks for breaking the ancient laws."

"U-us?" I stuttered "we didn't do anything! We were attacked by that Drakon and then _they_ showed up," I screamed pointing at Carter and Sadie "a bit convenient if I do say so, what makes you think that we did it?"

"Well the Drakon is a _Greek_ monster after all!" Sadie pointed out

"Well you could have summoned a Drakon instead of an Egyptian monster, so that _you_ could have blamed us!" Percy insisted

"Exactly" I yelled he made a great point

"You dare accuse _us _for your doings?" Isis yelled in full on furry

"Well you accused_ us_ for what_ you _actually did." Hades said abruptly

Just then Isis whom, In an article I once read about Egyptian myths in the Discovery magazine which described her as hot headed and vicious, pulled out a long curved ivory rod and summoned a staff she crossed them so that they formed and "X." A golden Hieroglyph formed in the air and shimmered; a strip of some kind of magic material formed and wrapped Hades up into a living mummy, most likely to shut him up.

But it didn't hold him for long, he burst out of it shredding the material and he looked furious, "YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME, AT A PEACEFUL MEETING, WE ARE UNDER THE FALG OF PARLE?"

He summoned his weapon of choice the helm of darkness, and placed it on his head and just before turning invisible, he spoke "let's see how you like it." He hissed

And he turned invisible and melted into the shadows, Isis dissolved into a black mist, which was probably her teleporting to fight him elsewhere.

"Control your brother, Zeus!" Osiris bellowed

"I do believe the first attack was from you side, ours was but retaliation," Her retorted as he summoned his master bolt

"If you attack me here with that now," Osiris warned, "then you know what that will mean don't you?"

"It won't have been my doing," Zeus responded preparing to fire his bolt

And he through his bolt, it hurdled through the air, and all I saw was a bright light that stung my eyes, then darkness.

When I awoke, I found myself still in the bedroom at the Brooklyn house, but it had been totally destroyed. The walls gapped open and warm summer air leaked inside, but the remaining walls that had not yet crumbled were horribly burned and the rest room had been reduced to nothing but dust and ash. Next to a smoldering object that looked like at some point it had been a desk stood a figure, in all black.

"Usually when I save peoples' lives, they say 'thank you'" He joked laughing at his own joke obviously amused by his own humor

"You saved my life?" I asked realizing he was right, there was no way I could have survived that exploration otherwise,

"Yes I did," he gloated," then again it was my turn I did owe you one, so let's just call it even,"

"Where is Percy?"I asked suddenly realizing I didn't see him anywhere,

"p-Percy?" the boy stuttered "he was here?" he asked as if hearing this for the first time

"No," I whispered to myself "no, he can't be…" I choked up, I couldn't imagine my life without Percy, he just couldn't have been vaporized in the explosion it just wasn't possible.

Poseidon appeared at my side, along with Zeus and Hades, across the room out of a spiral of sand exited carter, Sadie and the Egyptian gods.

"Where is Percy?" Poseidon asked having only heard the last bit of our conversation, or having just realized he that wasn't here.

I began to cry, and I felt hot tears stream down my dust covered face

I could feel Poseidon growing angrier as he understood what my crying was because of

"My son…" he muttered shakily I felt his anger grow and he fumed a rage that I had never felt

"This is your doing Isis," he hissed

"Why, don't blame me, "mused "Zeus through the master blot,"

"But you egged him on, by attacking another one of my brethren,"

"You attacked my family as well," Horus said aiming his eye sight at Hades

I tried to rise but my legs were too weak, I felt something under my leg, it was Percy's leather camp necklace, with all of his beads strung a crossed it, he never took it off. I began to weep again, it was too soon for this to happen I should have listened to the oracle, it was always right.

Poseidon reached for the necklace in my hand and grasped it while he stared down at it, he muttered something quietly, then he roared it at the top of his lungs, "For the revenge of my favorite son," stopped and choked up a bit himself "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>So in the Review let me know if you have any guesses about who you think the mysterious boy in black is, its not really that hard but if you get it right, I will give you a shout out in my next chapter, so Review and tell me what your thinking!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope all enjoy the new chapter, and review after you have finished. If there are any fans of the Fox network TV show 'Bones' I have recently launched a new Fanfiction story about this show. But either way, the following, are the people who guessed the name of the boy in black:**

**Mitch2001liu**

**Louisa4533**

**Tarkatan**

**GoneWild**

**E**

****

**So congratulations to all of them for guessing right, and thank you to all who tried, and have been reading my story since the beginning you all rock! :) 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Carter: Oh…my…gods. What the heck just happened? Some huge fight came almost out of nowhere and suddenly Hades is wrapped in magical cloth and then Isis disappeared to who knows where. But worse of all Zeus, (King of the Greek gods), went all psycho berserk on Osiris and threw a lightning bolt at him which then blew up part of the Brooklyn house. Somehow I wasn't torn apart in the explosion and I made it back perfectly unharmed, but not all of us were so lucky.<p>

When I came back Annabeth was sitting on the floor crying holding Percy's necklace in her hand and rocking back and forth. Then Poseidon, who is apparently Percy's dad, declared war against us. This was not good, I am pretty sure we can tack them on however, we have probably defeated worse, plus we had all of our trainees to help us.

But we didn't know much about how the Greeks fought, or if they were good fighters. I am familiar with Sparta, a city in Greece which was known for battle strength and strategy, not to mention that Athens was once the learning capital of the world. So they had tricks up their sleeves for sure, we just don't know what to except. But then again, Egypt was once the number one empire in the world, and it ruled over Greece so maybe we could best the Greeks like our ancestors did.

"w-what do you mean war?" I asked, hoping it was some kind of horrible joke

"War, once nation or country taking dominion over another through physical and brutal means." Hades chimed in as if the idea of war was exciting instead of it being scary and possibly painful

"uh-okay" I said awkwardly

I looked over at Annabeth who then turned towards me and scowled at me, it was a look so horrifying I was honestly scared. I may just be a little slow sometimes but this was the first time when I began to think: _Wow, okay this is really not good._ She turned and seemed to stare into the corner, where for the first time I saw a person standing, leaning against what was once a desk but was now the only the charred remains of one.

I turned towards him, "who are you?"

He turned mechanically towards me, and pulled his hood off; Revealing a pale ghostly complexion, and dark messy hair. (No Sadie! I will not describe him as hot, don't you already have some kind of weird messed up relationship?)

Annabeth's eyes opened, she had an expression that seemed to say '_I know you!'_

"Nico?" she asked

The boy nodded glumly

"I am sorry Annabeth," he said in disbelieve "I didn't see Percy anywhere, If I had I would have taken him too"

She nodded but then turned away from Nico, and back to me "this isn't the time Nico," she said addressing him, but still staring at me "We are in preparation for war,"

"Right, come on Annabeth" he said walking over and placing his hand on her shoulder, and then the both disappeared into a cloud of shadowy mist

"What the heck was that?" I asked Sadie

"Well don't ask me," she said pulling out her phone

"This is hardly the time to text your friends in London," I told her

"I am not texting Liz and Emma," she said defensively

"Then what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked "I am making war preparations"

"Already, War was only declared ten minutes ago?"

"Well you can never start too early," she said as if it was a fact that was super obvious "that is if you do want to win this thing? If you want to lose this war then sure, we can start tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes at her, she can be really annoying somt- I take that back, all the time. (Ow, Sadie that hurt, I don't hit your when you insult me! Ow, she did it again)

"Well where do we start, on this long road to war preparation?" I asked, just to see if she really did know anything about war planning, like she tends to claim

"Well we should make sure that all of our allies will fight with us on our side" she told me

"Wow, that's actually pretty good advice," I said very surprised that she knew anything about war after all

"Who are our allies then?"

"I will ah… go and get ah… the most important ally" she squealed excitedly (yes you did Sadie, don't lie)

"You mean Anubis," I told her

She glared at me, then shrugged it off and ignored me

It was then that the door bell rang, and I sent Felix to go and see who it was

He came back running, and he almost tripped on his feet, "its- h- here-dead- ahhhhhhhhhh" he said trying to get the right words out, but desperately failing

"Slow down Felix, and tell us what happened," I said, in the same voice that a mom would use to try to calm a crying child down with

He took a shaky breath and tried to re-start his sentence

"Okay," he began " its…" he stopped again to look around as if he was telling us dangerous government secrets, and he isn't want anyone to hear him talking to us about this "him." He said mysteriously

"Who?" I asked starting to get really confused

"It is you know who," he said as if that were some privet joke, or a hint that only me and Sadie would understand

"Voldemort?" Sadie asked

"Shut up"

"Hello, Is there anybody home?" a familiar voice called from the door way

"Is that… who I think it is," I said realizing something bad

Sadie's eyes opened and she had the same epiphany as me

"Come on in," I called "it's open"

And there he was, as he rounded the corner I recognized him immediately he had the same jet black hair, and sea green eyes that I remembered.

"P-Percy," I stuttered

"Yeah?" he said, I did hear some relief in his voice, but why would he be so happy to see us?

"Do any of you know where I am?" he asked

My eyes opened wide

"You don't know who you are," I confirmed

"Nope, but I have a strange feeling that this isn't the first time that this has happened,"

"What do you remember?"

"Well all I know is that I woke up outside this building, so I guess this is where I belong,"

"We are Egyptian magicians," I reminded him

"Cool, is that what I am?"

I turned to eye Sadie, she smiled evilly, as if she just had a devilish idea, and she shook her head 'yes.' Percy still stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," I said "You are indeed an Egyptian magician,"

He smiled, probably just glad that he had a story to remember now

"And we are preparing for war against the Greek Demigods of Manhattan," Sadie informed him "are you in? Do you want to join us to fight against the Greeks?"

Percy smiled "of course, who am I to abandon my home."

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. FoxBracken, you sure got this part right, so good job there too!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all my super awesome readers, sorry I it took so long to post this I have been at marching band camp the past week from 9 am to 8:30 pm, ans I hve been way to tired when i got home to write this until now, cause I am done with it. So anyways, please please please review this I am trying to get 100 reviews asap so if you guys could help with that I will keep going and write better and better chapters as I go. :) (heart)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Nico: Greetings it is I, Nico the magnificent here to regale you with the tale of the impending war with the Egyptians.<p>

But I need to get one thing straight first; I did not mean to leave Percy Jackson behind to be torn apart by the explosion of Zeus's lightning bolt.

There is one thing I don't understand however. If it was Zeus's lightning bolt that ultimately did Percy in, then why are we fighting the Egyptians, are they actually to blame? They did kind of egg Zeus on, so they did force his hand in a way, but still are they really the problem?

"Annabeth…" I cooed as we finished our shadow travel from the Brooklyn house back to camp half blood "it's going to be okay."

She turned to look at me, she had a look of shock and disbelief on her face "okay?" she repeated twitching "Percy is dead, and we are about to go into war, but everything is 'okay'?" she shouted

I didn't know what to say. But, if I hadn't come, then neither of them would be alive. I only came at all because of a message I received in a dream which I might discuss later, but honestly it freaked me out pretty good, and that is not an easy thing to do to the son of death.

"Annabeth calm down." I said sternly "we will avenge Percy. He wouldn't want us to cry and mope around. He would want us to move on and make things right and you know it. He was always more concerned with his friends well being than his own, he would be happy that you are ok."

She looked down at her toes, as if she was ashamed that she hadn't thought of that but it just made me sad that I had made her sad.

"Nico?" she asked quietly almost a mumble "Are you sure that he is dead?"

That caught me off guard "Annabeth, you need to-"

She looked up her eyes blazing "what?! Accept it? I believe that I asked you a question." She insisted

"I don't know Annabeth, I heard a ringing in my ears but I can't be sure if it was him or not."

She wilted again

"I-I could check!" I suggested ready to say anything that might cheer her up. She looked over, and a thin dry smile spread across her face. "Thank you Nico."

"I will be right back, I just have to go to the underworld and check the judgment list and the EZ death line." I promised

I ran out of the big house, and through the camp. I passed cabin 8 and watched the Hecate kids casting spells on the Stoll brothers who had a bag of what I would have to guess were some kind of potion ingredients. I headed up the hill and passed the dragon curled around the tree with the Golden Fleece wrapped around it, and out of the camp boundaries.

I began to focus my energy, and I felt the world around me disappear the eerie silence of shadow travel soon replaced the friendly chirping of birds. A dark wave of gloom replaced the warm rays of the sun and the journey began. I felt the world around me moving at light speed passing me by the air streaming across my face seeming like it was ripping the skin off.

I landed in the world of the dead, the river Styx flowing next to me the currents moving sluggishly by me, something was wrong the river reflected the realm of the dead if it was moving slowly, then the underworld was in peril.

"Master Nico?" called a voice behind me, It was Sisyphus rolling his bolder up the top of the hill, then watching it fall back to the bottom

"Sisyphus, get that rock to the top yet?" I Teased

He scowled, humor does not go very far in the land of the dead, they just don't like it.

"No, but I will escape soon enough the way the doors of death have been acting."

I took a step back in surprise, "W-what?" I stammered

"Well of course didn't you see the river?"

This was really not good; the people that deserved to be punished for their heinous crimes in their first life now had hope that they would be able to do them again. I decided, I need to talk to my father—now.

I sprinted off in the direction of the garden of Persephone, and into the throne room leaving Sisyphus far behind cackling to himself about freedom.

"Father!" I called racing into the room

The throne room of Hades is not a pretty place black granite floors, and ripped curtain hanging elegantly from a window overlooking the fields of punishment so that Hades could enjoy the suffering of others as he ate dinner and relaxed by the fireplace made of skulls and bones.

Hades turned to look at me

"Nico?" he said quizzically as if not sure what to think of my appearance in his throne room "what a…" he thought "nice" he decided "surprise" he said in a way that made it obvious that it was not 'nice'

"What is happening? The river Styx is slowing, Sisyphus is having ideas of escape and freedom."

Hades smiled dryly "don't you think that I know that foolish boy?!"

I couldn't think of the words to say, so I just stood there like an idiot

"Ever since the Egyptians killed that Jackson boy and war has broken out, chaos runs rampant and something has disturbed the doors of death again," that does not sound good "I must have a word with thantos when I see him next."

"So Percy really is dead?"

"Well I would assume so yes." He said as if it were obvious "Zeus's bolt rarely fails to kill, and although I must admit Jackson is good he is not that good."

My heart nearly stopped, I slumped in my place in the center of the room.

"But with the doors of death the way they are who knows where he is now." Hades added shaking his head, not to comfort me more just as a fact.

"Then Percy could be…alive?"

"I presume so yes." He said shrugging his shoulders "he would have come back in about the same place as he 'died' normally he would just return to his body, but since his body was torn apart he would have reappeared nearby."

My heart lifted with glee

"But then again…" he thought

No, I decided he is alive. This is Percy we are talking about here; I stopped, and realized I sounded exactly like Annabeth. Could we really get that lucky?

I felt my heart stop again as a thought occurred to me. If Percy woke up from being dead at the Brooklyn house, then who knows what the Egyptians might tell him. He would have no memory of his life before his death, they could really tell him anything and he would learn it to be true. The next time we met, we might be enemies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, this is yet another chapter of Clash. I really want you all to enjoy this, and please review-I love getting reviews :) LOL. But mostly, read and enjoy, I have so much fun writing these and I hope that you all have as much fun reading them, my readers ROCK! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Percy:<p>

"P-Percy?" stuttered a dark skinned boy in cotton pajamas as I entered the most amazing room I had ever seen

"Yeah?" I asked starting to feel relieved "Do any of you know where I am?"

"You don't know where you are?" the boy confirmed

"Nope," I shook my head feeling frustrated "but I have an odd feeling that I have done this before like a déjà vu."

"What do you remember?"

The truth was I didn't remember much, I woke up right outside of this enormous mansion, and I went in hoping that I could find an answer inside to what is happening to me.

"Not much" I said and filled them in on my story

"We are Egyptian magicians," he said as if hoping I would react somehow

"Cool is that what I am?" As crazy as that sounded I didn't have any trouble believing it

The boy looked over to the girl next to him, aside from skin color I could see some similarities in their appearances—they must be related. That made sense as well; I believed it without a problem as well.

"Yes you are," he confirmed

A million tons of pressure lifted from my shoulder and I felt relaxed for the first time since I woke up, I was home.

"We are preparing for war against the Greek half-blood of Manhattan," he told me "you in?"

At the word 'Half-blood' I felt a warm reassuring feeling, though I have no idea why?

"Of course," I said "who am I to abandon my home," I didn't know myself that well yet but I could sense that I was just that kind of person

They both smiled uneasily at the way I phrased the answer but I decided not to think much of it.

They both started to take me to a room up on the top of a long spiral staircase to the top of the mansion where there were rooms and balconies where I can safely assume that we sleep.

"So who are the Greek demigods of Manhattan," I asked remembering how the term had made me feel warm and comfortable

I caught them both off guard; they took a step back in surprise, now trailing one stair behind me.

"What?" the girl with blue striped hair stuttered in a British accent

"Who are they, we are fighting a war against them, and what did they do?"

"They are an enemy civilization that threatens our way of life." He said

I knew it sounded like a bit of an exaggeration

I just looked at him strangely

"They destroyed our home here in Brooklyn, and spied on us to take us down from the inside out."

I don't know why but I felt a need to defend the Greek's I just didn't know what to say

"Wow," I said exasperatedly

"Wow," he agreed

I looked down at my feet and just focused on climbing up the steps in awkward silence

"So…I am Carter" he said "and this is Sadie my sister." Knew it

"So what's the plan of attack?" I asked hoping to change the subject onto something that we had in common the war against the Greeks

"We haven't decided," Carter admitted after a pause that he took as if to consider if it was a good idea to tell me the truth or not, I supposedly live here, it doesn't feel very homey. Like when you can relax in your own bed, but sleep not as easily in a hotel bed, or at a friend's house, it was definitely odd.

"Tell me about the enemy?"

He considered

"Well, the Greeks are smart, they have good plans of action from what I have read," so he didn't have any first hand experience, interesting. This was obviously not an ongoing rivalry sort of deal. "They are good fighters, and they are a powerful nation in general, but they are deceitful and sneaky, they don't always follow protocol and make up their own plans instead of following orders."

I hummed in thought, I didn't know a lot about the Greeks but I was torn, it didn't sound 100% accurate but why would carter and Sadie lie? Until I figured it out, I would have to follow the information I was given, I didn't not like this my brain wanted to ignore and do my own thing, but I tried to fight the urge, it was not easy.

"So they may try to confuse you, or make you doubt yourself," Sadie said butting in as if to cover a set of tracks, so I would be prepared

We finally reached the top of the stairs, "your room good sir," Sadie teased leading me passed a room with a cool draft coming from under it, and an 'x' made out of caution tape covered the door.

"What happened in there?" I requested pointing to the door

"Oh…" Sadie stopped "that is the room that the Greek's destroyed," she said with bitter condescension

I decided to shut up

I entered my room, which was probably very nice but the first thing I did was slam the door and collapse on the bed. This would be my life wouldn't in? I only remembered about fifteen minutes of my life so far, and it already sucked.

I felt a dry stinging on my wrist, so I rolled over and pulled up the sleeve. I considered the scarab beetle tattoo on my arm, how did I get it? When did I get it? Why did I get it?

I saw the word in ancient Egyptian morph in to strange looking characters that I could comprehend, they were Greek. 'Diviner' it read, didn't that mean I could see the future? That's ironic; I can see the future but not my past. Then my mind registered something, I could read ancient Greek. Why was I able to read the language of our enemies? Did I not belong here? Had I done something wrong?

What was going on here?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, please read and I am serious about reviewing I need to make sure that this is somthing that people read and enjoy, or if I am simply wasting my time on this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Jason:<p>

The day started totally normal for me, I had no idea where this day was headed—if I had I would have left running and screaming. All I heard was that Percy and Annabeth left to go spy on some rouge demigods or something and when Annabeth came home, she was alone.

I crouched behind the back fence of the Big House, watching the once seemingly unbreakable Annabeth chase was curled up in a rocking chair on the patio holding a mug of hot chocolate. Her eyes bulged out of her head; she wasn't blinking just staring off into the distance. There was a dark puff of smoke and a dark plume of cobalt tinted black appeared out of nowhere, and Nico di Angelo rose from the remaining shadow.

A look of urgency and anxiety overwhelmed his face,

"Annabeth!" he shouted stumbling to his feet

She sat up, spilling her hot coco all over the deck. "Nico!"

"He might not be dead!"

Annabeth looked ready to collapse then and there, "oh thank the gods" she breathed

Was he talking about Percy? So he was thought to be dead…interesting

"How do you know? Did hades say something?" Annabeth asked urging for more details

"Sort of" Nico shifted his weight back and forth

I am honestly not sure what to think about Nico, he seems strong but also like big ole goof ball. I have seen the inside of his cabin, and I am somewhat scared from that experience. He has a bunch of candles lighting an otherwise empty room, its cold and lonely inside just like Cabin one was when I first stayed in it. He has pictures of some girl who looks a lot like him on his dresser—possibly a cousin or that sister he won't shut up about. But his most prized possession is actually a little golden statue of Pluto, er… I mean hades. It looked cheaply made like a collectible made in china. He always covets it at won't let anyone near it, I almost lost a finger to his stygian iron sword when I got to close to it.

"Nico," Annabeth insisted "don't dance around the bush; just tell me what did hades say?"

Nico took a breath "well…" he shifted once more "he said; that its possible Percy is dead."

Annabeth's eyes welled up with tears

"But," Nico interjected quickly and Annabeth looked up "The River Styx has been acting strange and it represents the state of the underworld so I asked about it and" Annabeth cut him off

"Nico give it to me straight,"

"The doors of death are weakening again, he might have escaped and he might not." She started nodding

So Percy might be okay, I mean that's good but I guess this meant that I wouldn't get my chance to lead the attack on Brooklyn, like I had been promised.

"What'cha doing?" said he Voice of Leo next to me, when had he arrived, and how much had he heard?

"Shut up, and watch their talking about Percy." I insisted

"Nah, I am leaving but just wanted to let you know, all preparations have been made and then some, we are ready to go to out battle as soon as possible."

"What?" how was that even possible it had only been like three or four hours

"The Hephaestus cabin has been working over time," he pointed over to the camp commons where campers were busting all around sprinting from point A to point B with no drag.

Ever since Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combined to form Camp Olympus the two sides have yet to fully unify them and there is still bitter rivalry between the two and have been competing to show which Camp prepared them best. I was lost I felt loyalty to both camps and was utterly lost, and alone.

"Fine, fine" I swatted at Leo signaling him that it was time to go away

I still sometimes Called Camp Olympus both Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter, It was a simple mistake and we all did it a lot.

I revised that I had missed a chunk of Nico and Annabeth's conversation

I got up and walked over to them, to inform them about what Leo had just told me, when I did Annabeth wilted.

"Already…" she mumbled to herself miserably

Nico put his pale white hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she appeared unresponsive

Then she nodded adamantly "Let's do this."

She grabbed her knife and held in offensively as if ready to rip someone's thought out

"Shut up!" she yelled

"We didn't say anything." I told her

"I am not talking to you," She said rolling her eyes

But there was no one at all; who was she talking to, herself? A voice in her head? What on earth had I missed

We all sat in the back of the Argus's van, this was one thing that I am glad CHB brought to the table, and its better transportation than the dingy that CJ has that somehow qualifies as a navy.

Within minutes, we were entering Brooklyn, how Argus managed to get us there so fast is far beyond me, but I guess I guy with hundreds of eyes knows how to spot a short cut or seven.

Annabeth peaked out the front windshield and she tensed "they're here." She said melodically with resentment at the same time

I looked out and she was right, a thick line of people in white linen pajamas stood defiantly staring us down. I counted 23 or 24 soldiers, we were outnumbered for the time being until Argus came back with the second and third loads of campers. We would soon have numbers on our side, plus I heard word that the hunters of airtimes would be stopping by to help, as well as the amazons. The gods were a bit preoccupied at the moment; I heard that they had all met in some place called White Sands New Mexico where they would be doing their fighting gods vs. gods. But the magicians definitely had some tricks up their sleeves, I could tell by how confidently they stood.

"We don't have to do this!" One of the leaders of the first cohort yelled at the magicians

But we all knew that yes, yes we did have to do this

With that, there was a low rumble a huge group of magicians floating on tornados of sand burst from behind cumulous nimbus clouds. They shouted in some language I didn't understand it sounded like Arabic. I cursed; we were way out numbered now, even with the second load we might only break even and tie. The magicians up in the sky advanced on us pulling out long curved ivory sticks and wooden staffs they shouted again this time, I felt the air grow thinner they were channeling magic and preparing to fire they're spells. A conch sounded behind me, and we all straightened into attention position, then it blew again signaling us to take offensive battle stance, and we did. I flipped my golden coin and grabbed my sword from where the coin had once been in the air and I readied for battle. For three heartbeats nothing happened just eerie silence, and then the conch sounded a last time

"CAMP OLYMPUS, TAKE YOUR MARKS," shouted Reyna from her unicorn "ATTACK!"

And we all charged, this was war and all fair here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if you liked it and what your thinking after you have read it!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Please enjoy this new chapter, I love writing this story and as long as all of you continue to read and_ review_ I will keep writing. I plan to speed up the story a little bit, because it seems to be going slowly and I am sure you want to see how this in concluded.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Annabeth: At the moment that the conch sounded, signaling a charge we all did just that—charged. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I heard some of the other campers from camp Olympus yelling some pretty nasty things in Greek and Latin. The warriors above on their funnels of sand that spun and churned all seemed to be taken back and shoed what I detected to be a hint of <em>fear.<em> They all forgot their spells and stopped chanting; however they quickly regained composure and began again. I raised my knife, and ran at full speed into the crowd of angry looking Egyptians. The two sides collided, we stabbed and slashed and poked and jabbed. While the Egyptians began to cast small level offense spells as quickly as they could muster. We definitely had the advantage when it came to speed and agility. But they were no laughing matter; they cast charms and curses at us causing minuscule but effective little explosions. They also had the advantage when it came to air strike and coverage_, I am a freaking daughter of Athena the war goddess, and I didn't even consider an air strike, ugh!_

I saw Jason in the corner of my eye, he was fighting valiantly as we all were—but at the moment, we were out numbered.

I mouthed the words _well this sure ruins your day doesn't it? _Though I am not sure if any one saw me, but I had bigger fish to fry. I spotted carter and Sadie almost immediately, Sadie's bright purple hair was not hard to spot in a crowd. I did notice something odd, with them—was a boy I couldn't identify, he had a white hood pulled over his head that hid his face in shadows. He made his way through the crowd easily as if no one else noticed him. Of course my first thought was; Percy? I tried to push the thought out of my mind, but it kept gnawing at me, I needed to know.

I tightened my grip around the hilt of my knife, and I quickly slashed the arm of the magician that was charging towards me. The worst part about the sight of the magicians blood—I knew the girl personally, I felt like I had just harmed a member of my family. I wacked the girl with the blunt edge of the blade, and kicked her in the chest. I elbowed my way through the crowed of battle, it was a miracle that I didn't run into any unfriendly fire on my way out. Piper—one of the campers that came with Jason a year ago was fighting knife to wand with a tall African American boy that I knew as Walt Stone. She was on the losing side and was being over powered, one of the daughters of Pluto from camp Jupiter—Hazel, rushed over to her aid and the two began to regain their advantage. But I knew that it was not permanent, we were outnumbered and Argus's next load of campers wasn't expected for a few more minutes.

The boy with the hood was being cornered by some roman legacies the encircled him, but his shoulders jerked up and then back down quickly, indicating that he was chuckling as if the legacies amused him. He turned and faced a red fire hydrant, _Oh gods no!_ Was my first thought, if he got control of some water we would all be dead. Nico had informed me that he might not remember that he was on our side, so he wouldn't throw any punches.

"No!" I screamed he seemed to be taken back at either the sound of my voice or words I had just yelled at him

That's when he turned and pulled off his hood, I would like to say that when he did so my assumption was confirmed that he was indeed Percy, but this boy had chocolate brown hair and periwinkle eyes. It wasn't Percy, it hurt because now I not only didn't know where he was but I was also reminded that he might not even have come back. This boy was a different person all together, he was a follower of the same river goddess as Percy pretended to follow, but it definitely wasn't him.

A burst of water exploded and knocked all of the legacies off of their feet, and I heard behind me a female voice shrilly yell _Ha-di! _It must have been Sadie; she had done the same spell when we first met, against the drakon. A large explosion occurred behind me; I was knocked off balance, and landed on my back. I must have hit my head at some point because when I tried to stand back up, I felt a raging headache. The boy with the hood and all of the other magicians didn't seem bothered by the explosion; one of them did look nauseated however. He wore a hood that was pulled over his face, just like the other boy, when I looked around I noticed that two…three more boys about 16 years of age also had hoods pulled over their heads. The Egyptians must have realized that we would eventually find out that Percy came back, so they planted look a like's in their crowd to confuse us. But this boy, the sick looking one, who seemed to be fighting to urge to vomit, and swayed back and forth as if he were still being rocked back and forth. He was the only one who wasn't used to the Ha-di spell, so he would have had to have been newer. If any of these boys were Percy, he would be one of the teens in the hoods.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see another magician in a hood, he raised his fist and punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards blindly, trying to feel where I was going—which is not easy to do when there is a war raging around you. I raised my knife slowly, not sure if it would be a good idea to fight him fist to knife. He ran towards me, not ready to give up just yet, waited and when he got close enough I dodged him quickly and stuck my foot out and tripped him, then I grabbed his hood and held my knife to his throat as I pulled his hood up—not Percy. I pulled the hood over his head spun him around to confuse him and shoved him forwards into the crowed.

I ran back over to where the dizzy hooded boy had been, I spotted him stumbling north down one if the streets. I sprinted to catch up with the teen, and I yanked the hood off of his head. Under the white cotton hood of his hoodie that covered his white pajama's, and it revealed the confused face of a boy about sixteen years old, who had windblown jet black hair, and gorgeous green eyes that looked like emeralds.

He scrambled backwards, and dug a ivory rodd out of his bag and a wodden staf he raised them defensivly in a big 'X' "Stay back" he yelled "I am a trained egyptian magician, a scribe of the house of life, master of the elements, retreat from this war, you foul Greek scum!"

The boy with the wand, was none other than Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh! what a shock, Percy really is becoming an egyptian! Will he be able to remember Annabeth and all of his friends? Keep reading to find out. Please let me know what you think(if its good, if it is good qualitywriting, if the story intertains you. all of that)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Please enjoy Chapter 20, and R&R, i just wanted to thank all of my constant readers for sticking with me, and for that i shall name the one reader who has been with me this whole time, and reviews constatly:**

**Foxbracken-Phoenix everren**

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Sadie: Sadie here, I am taking over this story. It's our turn to tell a few parts and I know carter can't handle it, so here I am. We had been keeping a special eye of Percy ever since he showed up on our door step after we all were sure that he was dead. I still have no idea how that happened, note to self; find WaltAnubis and ask him what he knows. And when the Greeks showed up, I can honestly say that I was slightly underwhelmed. Percy and Annabeth had both seemed so…strong. And the group of warriors that showed up didn't even compare to them at all, we were going to win this thing no doubt. It might even be over by sundown. We didn't know if we wanted Percy to fight in the war or not, it had been one of the plans to keep him hidden and use him as some kind of bait or something. But he was insistent, and we knew that it might make him suspicious if we forbid him to fight against the Greeks, when we told him that he belonged with us. And I was keeping a close eye on Annabeth as well, I knew that she was a smart girl, and had something up her sleeve. I watched he get confused by the hooded boys trick, which as much as I hate to admit it, was one of carters few decent ideas. (No! that was so not a compliment, shut up!)

But then, she found the right boy, he did as we told him to he confronted her and repeated the warning phrase of all magicians.

What happened next still baffles me

"Percy?! It's you!" she smiled and I could have sworn I saw tears form in her eyes "thank the gods."

"I do not know you, Grecian witch."

She looked down right devastated at that

"Percy," she repeated softly "it's me; Annabeth."

He tilted his head sideways; it was almost as if he remembered her that was not good for us. How could he remember her, unless he was faking the whole time and never stopped spying? If that's the case the Greeks are worse than I ever could have imagined, they were willing to start a war, let hundreds die, just so they could weaken an empire that had been around far longer than they had.

I felt my mind be momentarily consumed with nothing but the one thought of absolute fury.

I kicked the Grecian boy across from me in the stomach—given, not my normal move of choice but effective none the less. He stumbled backwards and wheezed for air, and collapsed in a pile cursing in what sounded like Latin. Odd, I didn't know that the Greeks spoke Latin, I knew that the romans did.

I marched straight over to where Annabeth and Percy were, and I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. When she turned around, although she is over a head taller than me my first instanced was to punch her in the face, and so I did. Not my best or most strategic move, I understand but if it works, it works.

"Stay away from my trainee." I challenged

She scowled "you!" she said in almost a growl and that is when she tackled me to the ground.

"You betrayed us, I thought we could trust you," she screamed

"Funny," I said "last time I checked you were the spy, not us." I hissed

I felt a dark presence coming our way, obviously my first thought was; Anubis! But it wasn't I felt the back of my jacket being pulled up and me being separated from Annabeth. I looked up to see who it was, expecting some huge dude who would then proceed to 'mess up my face' or something.

Honestly because I was being pulled away from Annabeth doesn't mean that I stopped yelling and fighting. It got pretty racy, so I will replace all swear/curse words with the word; Raspberry.

"You jealous_ Raspberry_!" I shouted

"You conniving, evil retched Raspberry." She said retaliating

Then the voice that was pulling me like a kitten by my collar spoke up.

"We got a problem here?"

I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I had ever seen (aside from Anubis and Walt) He had devilish brown hair, but soft chocolate brown eyes. He held a black bladed sword and had a silver skull shaped ring on one finger. He wore and aviators jacket and had on a black T-shirt that had a graphic of skull with a dagger through it.

"Uh…" was all I could say, I must have looked completely daft

Annabeth must have recognized the boy because she was less than surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Nico," she said "that _child_, just attacked me." She lied and the way she said _child _made me think she had another word in mind.

"Excuse me,_ I_ attacked _you?_" I asked incredulously

The boy looked at us oddly,

"Your Sadie," he decided "you're pretty cute."

Annabeth's face was hilarious

"W-what? Cute, are you crazy Nico, she is the enemy."

He shrugged, I liked him already

It wasn't until I heard carter yell a crossed the battle field "Sadie! Ha-di something already!" That I remembered that we were fighting a war, humorous I suppose.

I heard a scream, it was shrill and loud I heard it clearly though it sounded far away.

I looked and it wasn't a scream of pain, but one of attack, I thought that we had them outnumbered, but I was wrong. I saw a group of adolescent girls, the youngest about 12 the eldest about 15 or 16. They charged on to the battle field out of nowhere, the had shields and knives, not mention hawks, wolves and swords with them. They did not appear friendly, and they were definitely not on our side.

Heard Annabeth utter something behind me, it sounded relaxed and at ease whoever they were things were about to get more complicated. I believe that the word she had said was; "Thalia,"

Whoever they were, or Thalia was, we were now even the Greeks were starting to pull ahead.

It was time to pull out the big guns, one of many secret tactics we had planned. This would help us regain our advantage, and win this once and for all.

I screamed "NOW!" and Carter understood, we had a moment where he understood what I wanted and he agreed with my choice.

He began a summoning spell, and out of the portal of sand that now stood where carter placed his hand on the concrete road stepped an enormous demon. One we knew well and one that would be fighting on our side, The Greeks and their new helper looked up in awe and fear as the massive creature bellowed;

"I AM SHEZMOO!" and raised his hand to smite our enemy

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and review i shall continue!1<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Percy:

This war is not at all going how I had expected, when I pictured battle I saw; bloody conquest, gory carnage and ultimately fewer magicians in the house of life. But so far the amount of battle I have seen so far is none of that, I thankfully have yet to be forced into the position to kill anyone, though if it came to it; I suppose I have to be ready at some point.

I have so far been hidden in a crowd of hooded doppelgangers, for some reason that was never really made clear. I have met a Greek warrior who has already been attempting to convince me that I was once a Greek or something crazy like that.

Sadie and Carter already prepared me for this however so they got to me too late. They told me; the Greeks might use psychological warfare to try to psych me out, and they might try to blur my boarders of loyalty. There is something about the girl that seems familiar however, she said that her name was Annabeth, and her gray eyes and curled blonde hair do seem familiar. It's oddly familiar though, like a distant memory, or someone I knew long ago in another life.

The girl—Annabeth, and Sadie had been arguing intensely over something that I was lost one, and some guy wearing an aviators jacket and a skull ring had thankfully broken up the fight. But then Sadie did something drastic, she called on one of our secret tactics—Shezmoo. Her hand was forced however, we needed the leg up, and the Greeks had just gotten backup from a group of adolescent girl who looked a lot tougher than one might guess.

The enormous beast rose from the sandy portal in the canter of the street, his massive body loomed over us like a tower, and his oddly colored skin, and miss-matched head made him look surprisingly nasty.

Sadie's eyes were suddenly filled with pride as the demon turned on the Greeks facing away for us and bellowed: "I am Shezmoo, name me or parish."

The one calling herself Annabeth stepped forward, she looked intelligent and her stormy eyes studied him dubiously, like he was a puzzle she was figuring out.

"Are you a demon?" one of the Greeks howled

Shezmoo turned and smiled viciously "I am a good." He laughed "the god of blood…and," he stopped to flex his muscles for maximum effect, "perfume." As if this was the worst thing that he could think of, _Terrifying, _I thought rolling my eyes.

"I shall squeeze the life from your bodies, and turn your blood to wine."

_Dionysus would love this guy, _I chuckled to myself but stopped Dionysus, wasn't her the Greek god of wine? How would I have known that? Weird…

One of the girls stepped forward from the crowd of adolescent girls; she has spiky black hair, startling blue eyes, and wore a black leather jacket and skinny jean. She had some kind of silver tiara placed on her head, she was a leader of some sort, I was sure of it.

"Answer me or die mortals." The god of blood and perfume screeched

The girl with the tiara proceeded forwards, and did something I wouldn't have even considered much less done in a million years. She reached in to her bag, and pulled out a small card board box like the kind that you ship presents and gifts in when you go to the post office. She opened the slits with her sharp nails and tore the parcel open, pulling a round-ish, abnormally shaped object wrapped in tissue paper. It was clumpy on top, but narrow on the bottom, and a thought occurred to me, it was the same shape as a human head.

She sneered and adamantly shoved her way to the front holding the object in her hand as if she were raising it.

"He the god of all things smelly, down here!" she called defiantly with a dramatic look in her eyes

The god stopped flexing his arm for a moment and squatted down in an attempt to see her at eye level.

"Do you choose to name me or parish?" he asked

"C.) none of the above," and on the last word she pulled the object out from behind the curtain of tissue paper revealing something that sent a familiar shiver down my spine._ Sometimes it really sucks to be right,_ I muttered as the article came into view. A human head indeed, with pale milky skin, and closed eyes, thick curly hair that waved in the breeze. Except it wasn't just her wavy locks that moved, they literally hissed and began to slither about on her scalp. Her eyes opened wide revealing piercing green eyes with reptilian spilt pupils, her head began to convulse and shake as the slithering creatures on her head hissed and spat angrily.

Shezmoo's face look confused for only a moment as he figured out what was going on along with the rest of us. The head in the Goth girl's hand was that of a gorgon, as if I knew the difference between the three gorgon's I knew that this was the mother of all gorgons—Medusa herself.

Shezmoo howled as he tried to avert his gaze but her was too late, a gray solid looking sheet rippled up his body spreading quickly like frost. Covering his entire body snaking out every last inch leaving him with only a look of condemnation and totally wrath, when his body was solid and completely covered, he shook and then splinted into thousands of shards of what looked like concrete. But soon evaporated into sand, leaving behind the dust of what was once the mighty Egyptian god of blood, and perfume.

I turned to Sadie who looked in absolute awe, as she thought the same thing as the rest of us—what the heck just happened, who was this girl, and who were these people with her?

Before we could react one of them fired an arrow, and soon a thick volley overhead sharp pointy things were headed right for us, we were officially in over our heads.

I wanted to run away screaming the only words that I could think of; _Crap, crap, holy moly fricking crap. _


	22. Chapter 22

I** really hope that you all enjoy this, I wish i could have updated sooner, but my first few weeks of High School have been long. But i finally got it out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two: Thalia:<p>

At this point in the great little story that I like to call: My Freaking Awesome Immortal Life. I had just frozen an Egyptian demon/god, (whatever) with the head of medusa. It's weird, I had actually just received that head in a cardboard box, that was addressed from my father on mount Olympus, but that didn't make any sense. The gods were off fighting the Egyptian gods in white sands New Mexico, so who ever sent this package, certainly wasn't Zeus.

Annabeth had sent me an Iris message from Camp Olympus, telling me to come as soon as I could rally my troops. She hadn't really specified why she needed the Hunters of Artimiss, but I could tell that she really needed us. Along the way I had a dream that told me to: _Use the gift to my advantage. _When I woke up, there was a brown paper parcel next to my tent, and the Medusa head was inside.

When we arrived, and the one with the Purple stripes in her hair, and the British accent summoned the perfume demon, I felt naturally drawn to help in any way I could. I don't even know what I was thinking but I stepped forward and pulled out the head.

I knew what was going to happen, but still…knowing, and seeing for you are two very different things. He froze and shattered before my eyes, now being the amazing leader that I am; I knew that this was a great time to regain an advantage. So I called to the huntresses and the Apollo campers from camp Olympus, and demanded that they fire immediately. The wave of arrows soared over the crowds, and straight for the Egyptians.

Now I thought that this was an act of brilliance, but apparently I had missed something, because as soon as the arrows shot, Annabeth screamed

"Gods no!" and she turned on me with surprising force "Why would you do that?"

"What? What do you mean?" I yelled back hoping for some clarification

She didn't answer but I got a feeling that I had just made a horrible mistake, though foe the life of me I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. She just bit her bottom lower lip, and her face got squished together, like it did when she got nervous.

The arrows smashed into the ground, they landed with so much force that they crushed the street and sidewalks; they absolutely obliterated the concrete and a beige puff of dust exploded from the street cloaking all of the magicians.

I turned to Annabeth, hoping that she would say something, anything really, it would have been better than the awkward slice she was currently giving me.

She was absolutely no help.

I decided to precede with me plan, and charge forward. I called for an attack, and the army surged forward. But before we could get any damage done, a spiraling funnel of wind synthesized out of nowhere, in the center of the street. It blew with such immense force and pressure that everyone around me was hurled backwards. I landed on my back—hard, and for a moment I blacked out. I must have hit my head pretty hard because when I opened my eyes, I thought that I saw a man wearing nothing but a cloaked dress-ish, robe thing made entirely of cumulous clouds.

"Who is that?" I asked to anyone who could hear me

It was Annabeth who spoke next "That's shu, the Egyptian god of the wind."

The way she said it, it sounded almost like she was repeating something that she had heard earlier.

"I will not let this go on any farther." Shu stated firmly

Why was he here, and not helping the Egyptians in White Sands?

"He can't fight with them, he has to make sure that Nut and Geb don't get to gather." Annabeth recited again as if somehow she had heard my thoughts, she was really starting to freak me out.

"Let us pass; this war is none of your concern." Challenged a voice from the Egyptian side

A boy with chocolate brown skin, and a curved scythe like sword chained to his belt stepped forward. He emerged from the cloud of dust that had been dispersing since the god had arrived in his massive torrent of air.

"Kane." Shu sneered

"You may have been a savior to Isis, and Horus, but you have no pull in this argument, now stand down." I felt a cold chill run up my spine on the last words that he spoke

The boy did not look anywhere near ready to stand down; it was as if the harsh words of the wind god fueled the fire inside of him.

I was getting sick of this, I came here to help fight a war, not listen to some old geezer talk about stuff that honestly I didn't care about.

"Out of the way!" I screamed I did my best to morph the mist to fit my words; I weaved each sound with the screen that is the mist.

"Leave, and allow us to finish our dispute." Called a voice from our side, I saw that it came from a one of the campers that had been with Jason when I last saw him last winter, her name…what was it, Piper that was right. She used her charm speak to its fullest power, and I myself had to fight the urge to drop my weapon and go home for a nice cup of tea.

The god stopped, and seemed to consider her proposal; he started to shake his head, but then disappeared in a puff of clouds and smoke.

I turned around "How did you do that?"

"Charm speak, it's an Aphrodite thing." She shrugged

Before I could say anything else, a blast of magical energy catapulted from the Egyptian side right towards us. It spiraled from the front line, and glowed in a neon flare. It began to dive, and lower in altitude. It splattered into a body beside me, with a heavy; huff, the body fell to the streets.

I looked down in horror to find the body that was curdling in smoke, at my feet—was Annabeth Chase.

She lay down in heap, her knees tucked into her chest in a tight ball, wheezing and coughing in pain. Her body began to go limp, and she ended her fit off coughing. When she did, the sky darkened and the sun appeared to be blocked out. Within, seconds frozen white flakes of snow began to float down from the sky. They fall of snow began to thicken, and they began to fall and cover the unconscious face and body of Annabeth Chase.

"No..." I whispered "the prophecy." I remembered the line that Jason told me about

_How the world ends even I do not know, The dead will be buried in fresh fallen snow._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOOOOOOOOO! <span>Review!<span>_**


	23. Chapter 23

**To thoughs of you who havnt been on my profile page i would love it if you could check it out and take my polls! I think it would really help me writing, this story, and my understanding of how the minds of other PJO fans work! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Sadie:<p>

"Oh god." I murmured in shock "What have I done."

I looked down in horror at my hands; they were smoking and blistered like they always are after a powerful spell. I hardly recognized them though, this was unlike anything I had ever done before—this was so much worse.

I felt a wave of nausea wash over me, and I began to see double. I truly felt like I might just vomit here and now. Why I did what I did I don't know, I really couldn't tell you if I wanted to, I was caught up in the heat of the moment, my adrenaline coursing through me at top speed. My battle instincts must have kicked in or something, but all I know is that I fired 'Destroy' spell, and then next thing I know, my former initiate Annabeth Chase is lying on the ground. I was too stunned to say anything, I just watched as clouds covered the sun, and snow became to cover her body like a light layer of powdered sugar.

And if this weren't bad enough;

"Annabeth!" called a voice behind me; it sounded like fully stricken, paralyzingly fierce mourning cry. I turned to see Percy Jackson on his knees, his eyes full of disbelief and a glassy coating starting to form.

His head bobbed down to the ground where a tear fell from his eyes on the street beneath him. His wilted form shook as he cried sobs of sorrow and incredulity.

Then he stopped shaking, and stood up.

"Percy," I said, doing my best to sound as sorry and pitiful as I felt

And he turned on me with surprising force,

"No!" he cried "You don't get to 'feel bad' or 'regret' you killed my one true love, and for that she isn't the only one who is dead to me."

I felt part of my heart break off.

_What a time for his memory to return, _I thought. As I thought it, it seemed to occur to him as well that his memory had indeed returned.

He stopped in his tracks, and disappeared into a cloud of steam. He reappeared on the Greek side of the field, much to the surprise of the other demigods. The one who had taking down Shezmoo wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug, while she wept softly into his chest.

I felt lost and alone, my body felt tight and constricted, at first I thought it was only the guilt expanding in my throat. But, soon I realized that I was actually feeling as though I was being choked. I soon noticed that I wasn't the only one who was feeling this, carter doubled over in pain as did many of the others. Even the Greeks began dropping like flies.

_Oh, the poor daughter of wisdom._ Spoke a voice in my head, it echoed like a voice over a microphone at a rock concert, and everyone else began to hear the same message. _She fought so bravely, just to save her love, her home, and her puny friends. These are no reason for war, revenge however is. _

The voice felt thick and dreamy like speech that the girl called Piper had given to Shu. I felt a sudden urge to fight again, forgetting only for a moment the blood that remained on my hands.

"If friends, a home and love are not reasons to fight," Shouted Percy at this unknown influence "Then there is no cause to fight for, revenge is no reason to start a war. When you fight fire with fire, you only get a bigger fire."

On his last words, he realized how ironically applicable his speech was to our current situation.

_The Son of Neptune speaks with harsh words, perhaps I the daughter of wisdom was not the love he has ever felt._

For a moment a there was only silence as Percy considered this, he seemed to understand what this meant, but he didn't look happy about it.

A screen of sand appeared out of nowhere, and began to for the image of a woman's face. Percy obviously recognized her because his face turned scarlet red. The face was not yet fully formed when; Percy unsheathed his sword, and hurled it like a harpoon at the image—so that the sand dissipated.

He eyes seemed to drift over to Annabeth's body, and he scowled a shameful expression.

_That was a long time ago_ he seemed to say

"Who are you." I hissed within my mind

"Well isn't it obvious my dear magician." The voice cackled dryly "I am all around you, I am an inescapable force, for I am the very earth you earth upon."

Geb_?_ I wanted to ask, but I figured that that might just sound stupid

_Oh but Percy isn't the only one with a secret love._ She taunted cruelly _isn't that right Daughter of the sky?!_

The girl who had the Medusa head seemed to wilt too, the sand began to reform again, this time showing the face of a boy, maybe 20 or 21, he had sandy blond hair and a surfer look to him. The sand began to clump around his eyes, as if it was forming a scar or something, but before it could finish an arrow shot out of the crowd.

A girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd, she was tall about 5' 11'' she appeared as though she had bathed in moonlight, as her olive skin had an uber-healthy glow. Her dark hair tumbled loosely around her skinny shoulders.

"Leave my fellow huntress alone." The way she spoke was confidant, but the way she formed her words, especially the words _my fellow huntresses,_ seemed as though they were new words to her that she had not had time to rehearse or practice.

The Greeks gasped when they saw her, Percy looked up in awe and rushed towards to.

"You should be dead." He gasped

"Oh you know." She marveled "the doors of death and all."

She laughed as though this was a funny joke, and we should all join in.

"Who is that?" I mumbled to my self

But a voice spoke next to me; he had come from absolutely nowhere. It was the boy who has stopped me and Annabeth from fighting earlier, the one in the aviators' jacket, and the skull ring.

"No freaking way." He chuckled like a kid in a candy store

He rushed towards her, and practically jumped in her arms.

"Bianca!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sadly, the end of this story draws near and this chapter marks the begining of the last few Clash chapters. I hope that you all enjoy my last few chapters, and will read the story i have lined up to replace this one. Also if there are any Doctor Who fans reading this, i would love it if you could take a look at my fanfiction in that genre and give it some honest reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Percy:<p>

The second I saw her, I knew that something was going to go horribly wrong. This was an impossible feat, she shouldn't be here, she should be dead or reborn into a new life by now, this was all just so…wrong for lack of a better word.

And yet, there she stood as alive as the day I first met her all those years ago—Bianca Di Angelo. Her black hair was pulled back into braids, her olive skin still shone with glistening moonlight, her eyes still so kind and tender.

Nico ran up to her and jumped literally into her arms, for a moment he no longer looked like the traveling oddball that the romans saw him as, nor did he look like "that creepy Goth kid who shows up sometimes to camp." As the Greeks saw him, instead he looked like Nico, the same little boy that played with mythomagic trading cards and worried about whether or not Bianca would let him watch a PG 13 movie.

"Hello Percy," she said looking right into my eyes; she definitely seemed older, timeless almost. Her eyes showed sorrow, and pain, and grief and loss, I had never looked at this from her perspective before, but Bianca had had to live with knowing a mistake that she made cost her the immortal life she could have had with the hunters, and being able to take care of her brother. This sudden epiphany had given me a new found sense of respect for her.

"Hello," I said, a bit staggered as though I had to think of each word before I said it

Although the reunion was a happy one, it caused us all to forget the matter at hand, the war, the Egyptians, even for a brief moment I had forgotten about Annabeth and all of the faces that Gaea had shown me in the sand.

I didn't like to admit it, but what I saw in the sand brought back some…feelings. A mix a warm and happy feelings, but also a horrible tide of grief and remorse. The face I had seen was one I knew no one else should ever see, it had been a long time ago, and at the time I had thought I had made the right choice, that I had done the right heroic deed and left her. But what if I was wrong, my life was suddenly summed up into one big what if? What if I had never left her, and I was immortal, I wouldn't have fought in the titan war, thousands could be dead, but Annabeth might have lived, what if I had stayed on Ogygia?

There was a sudden thud that snapped me out of my misery. The ground shook, it almost vibrated it was so fast and so strong.

"What was that?" my attention immediately drawn over the Egyptians "What did you do?" I was suddenly afraid of the answer

Carter and Sadie pushed themselves to the front of the line, "It was not us that caused this quake." They responded oddly in unison

Nico took a brief moment away from his hugging Bianca and looked around. His face looked horrified, whatever was happening he understood it.

"Nico. What is happening?"

He looked up "bad, bad things are happening now," His voice shared a quiver of fear

There was a sudden jolt, like when a car is moving really fast, and it comes to an immediately stop, but you keep moving until your seat belt yanks you back into your seat. I was tossed off of my feet and onto the ground—I was really getting sick of this happening so often. With a look around I knew Nico had been right, something really wrong was happening. The world around me was frozen; still and lifeless like an old black and white photograph. Some people caught in the middle of moving, their faces blurred and there last movements immortalized. One Greeks I saw was stopped in mid sneeze, an Egyptian was halted in midair as though he was falling back like I had. Why had the world stopped? But more importantly, why hadn't I?

A voice broke the tension of silence "Ah, now this is better isn't it Perseus Jackson." The way he talked sounded deathly familiar, he mangled my last name in such a way that another past enemy of mine had once done. The J in Jackson was pronounced like_ Jacque_, in a French accent. I knew the voice and it sent shivers up my spine, I turned around to face Dr. Thorn the manticore.

"You," I hissed

"Indeed Mr. Jackson it is I." he responded with a cruel smile

For a moment I only waited, for what I didn't know, perhaps to be killed, or attracted or maimed, whatever I was expecting didn't happen. I found myself cringing, as though waiting for a blow of his toxin to course through my veins again, or his needles to puncture my skin. Although I was the one that was scared, he was the one that looked highly uncomfortable in this situation.

"What is it that you want?" I asked

He just stared at me with his beady little demon eyes

"If it's me you want, then why haven't you killed me yet?" and that is when I began to piece everything together. "Wait a minute that's it, isn't it? You don't want to kill me, but you do want something from me don't you?"

I felt myself going on a role, I began speaking as though I knew what I was saying but I had no clue, I just recited the words that my brain told me to. Perhaps occasionally it's alright to just hand over control to your mind, it might surprise you.

"You would have come sooner if it had been unrelated to the Egyptians or to Gaea, but you came now, which means it's related. SO what is it? Are you going to try to recruit me for her or something?"

"Bah, don't be ridiculous you would do her no good. She has more than enough power on her own." He spit

"Then what do you want from me? I assume you need me in particular because I am the only person not frozen right now, which by the way is an amazing trick, how did you do that?" I felt compelled to ask

Instead of answering me, he raised his arms and lifted his head to the sky, he began to chant. I realized too late that he was summoning someone or something. And with growing anticipation I realized that the gray clouds began to funnel down to my level, growing thicker and darker. They began to take shape, the shape of people, people I recognized. A tall man large and stocky appeared as one of the figures, as his image grew clearer I saw that he had but one eye, and I soon realized that it was the Polyphemus the same one from the sea of monsters.

And another began to grow visible of the left of him; a woman this time with a frizzy mess of hair blowing and swaying in the wind, until remembered that time was frozen and there was no wind, she soon took the shape of my old friend Aunty M.

The worst of all towered above the rest by several yards, as tall as some of the buildings surrounding him, his form was indecipherable I was positive that I had never met him, until he spoke. His voice was harsh and like a steel blade running a crossed a sheet of stone.

"We have returned." He spoke

My heart now pounding in my ears, my pulse rising and my fear now taking over every inch of my being I decided who it was—Kronos, the titan of time himself.

I scrambled backwards, tripping over my feet.

"The boy fears us." Kronos laughed metallically "a smart decision I must say."

"This can't be happening," I said terror taking over, and my vision starting to black out

"Oh but it is dear grandson." The titan answered "every one of your greatest enemy who you have beaten, and destroyed on the battlefield all in one frozen inescapable time space."

As he spoke more and more villains became discernible, the other gorgon sisters appeared Stheno still in garb from the bargain mart, the Neman lion growling a fierce roar or challenge, and even in the corner I witnessed the horror of the shrill Kampe as she rose from the clouds.

"And we are all here to do one thing, that will make all of our lives that much better." As he said that he raised his scythe, and lion jut out his claws and Kampe took flight to the air.

"Perseus Jackson…" Kronos voice rattled "Please…help us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**The count down to my finale, and last chapters has begun and i would just like to thank all of you for your continuous support on this project, and I hope that you all will read and review on my upcoming projects and stories aswell. i just hope that these stories were was much fun to read as they were to write!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Nico:<p>

I know death when I feel it. I am half god of the underworld, and half mortal. Mortals in the mind of the immortal are nothing but constantly decaying and always dying flesh. I have never liked this image, but it's true, I feel the tug and the cold breath of death behind me stronger than any mortal ever could, I was born for death. What I felt that afternoon was definitely not death, it was an odd chill, similar to death, but it was not. I should have known that something was very wrong, trickery and deceit hung in the air like a thick smoke.

I would always remember that afternoon being the eve of someone very important's death.

I remember it starting off as a fog, everything had seemed normal, until one second I felt a wave of horrible nausea. I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye; he must have been feeling it too, because he looked ready to vomit any moment as well. It wasn't until there was an enormous quake in the earth below me that I noticed the new people standing behind Percy.

There was a boy, about 19 or twenty probably; he had a timeless face like an old statue, pale skin and dark hair. His eyes were gray like steel, and his long arms dangled at his side holding a…was that a scythe?

Beside him, a woman a little bit older with black hair neatly pulled back and a tan skin colored Pea coat on with a puffy collar, reminded me a bit of a lion.

"Percy?" I asked delicately, wondering if he even knew about the people behind him.

"I know." He said it solemnly as though it were an unpleasant truth

"Who are they?"

"I don't think you would believe me if it l told you."

I gave him a look that seemed to say: Try me.

Then the boy with the scythe stepped forward, he scanned the crowd of demigods around him and chuckled dryly. "I am Kronos, lord of time."

At that half of the crowd gasped and backed up, the other half however raised weapons and surged forwards.

"You," Thalia hissed between clenched teeth, and was it my imagination or did her eyes drift down to her leg as though she expected it to fall off any second.

"How?" I stammered, this boy looked nothing like the titan of time at all, I was familiar with gods being able to change their faces and stuff but this was a whole new level of nuts.

"This is my human form." He stated in disgust, as if his own form disgraced him

The woman spoke next, he voice was low like a kitten's purr "oh no, don't mind me,"

Though honestly, I had forgotten about her, who was she?

"This," Percy said pointing to her "is the Nemean lion."

I felt my eyebrow rising higher and higher.

Percy looked around and he mumbled something like: hmmm…curious, where did the others go?

Others? That didn't sound good

"So how come they look like humans? Not monsters." Asked one of the camp Jupiter legacies

The Nemean lion scowled at him, and bared her sharp teeth.

"That is an extremely offensive term young half-blood," she spat "Monsters… bah! We are no less godling than you all."

"But you chose paths of evil not ones of good." I pointed out to them all; yes I am not usually the kind to stand in front of a crowd but I was showing off just a little to Bianca. Just trying to show her that I wasn't the same little boy that she left behind, I was stronger now and I would be the son that hades always wanted, while being the brother that Bianca always deserved.

She rolled her copper eyes, it was odd watching her spilt pupils rotate it was somewhat hypnotic, I made a mental not to not look into her eyes anymore.

"But, what do you want?" I said glaring at him, and steering clear of his scythe.

The young boy, that was supposedly the lord of time, tugged nervously at his shirt collar. He was in no way excited to say. But he glanced back at Percy, who nodded at him as if to say; go ahead, tell them what you told me. He pouted but nodded in agreement.

"As I am sure you are aware, there are things in this world that are not…natural, and these things also happen to be powerful forces of destruction, that can cause devastating on both sides and –"

Jason burst out laughing, "Oh my gods, you're scared aren't you? The mighty titan lord is afraid."

Kronos face reddened like a beet, he looked embarrassed but also like there was enough adrenaline in his body to start world war three. This was a dangerous combination.

"Who or what is it?" Jason said

Percy stepped forward he had somehow spoken whit them before—how, I didn't know, but it was obvious, that he knew more than the rest of us.

"Gaea," he spoke with such fear in his voice that the single word echoed in all of our ears, we all remembered the giant war last summer, and it was not something we wanted to relive.

"She's dead," one of the younger campers said, her voice trembling with fear.

Kronos bowed his head. "No. my mother is very much alive, and is worse than ever."

Silence, nothing but silence you could feel tension rising, and could hear even the lightest breeze.

"Do you really think that you silly little half-bloods were really capable of rewriting our most ancient laws, separating romans and Greeks?"

I wanted to ask him, what did he know about laws? But it didn't seem like the right time.

Percy's spine tightened, and he stood jolt strait up.

"She's here." He looked down at the earth below his feet as though he were afraid to even touch it.

There was a loud crack, and a source of light out of nowhere shone into all of our eyes. When it cleared, Percy was floating in midair, his body limp like a rag doll.

I suddenly remember how I felt when I thought that he was dead the first time; I was not going to let anyone suffer that again, if I had anything to say about it.

He straightened out again, in a more relaxed way. He opened his eyes, and they glowed a harsh golden hue.

"Hehe, I am back." He singsonged with a cruel twist in his voice, it definitely wasn't Percy speaking.

"Gaea," Kronos stepped forward "although I see the irony in this statement—let Jackson go!"

"My poor confused son, once the stuff of nightmares for little Greeks everywhere, and who now is cowering among the unclean masses."

"Let. Him. Go!" I shouted, I felt my voice ricochet off of the buildings around me, like I was in an empty space and my words bounced, with force and power.

"Oh I will," Gaea as Percy said "Just one last thing." Percy said

We waited in silence the world around us waiting and watching right alongside of us.

"Just one word." Gaea/Percy said "Your cute little oracle, remember how she said "how the war ends even I do not know? Well I do, because of one very helpful centurion, and one outstanding Greek."

"A spy," I whispered

Percy nodded, "A spy, two of them to be precise,"

And with that, Gaea gave up control of Percy and he dropped from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>REVIEW!<span>_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Again just as a reminder, as this story comes to an end, and the last final chapters are released, I truly hope that you all will enjoy my next PJO prject as much as this one. I really loved all of your amazing support though out all of this time. I have grown a lot, and I truly thank all of you for your honest support in my expedition into the worlds of PJO and TKC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Carter:<p>

Well it's good to be able to tell our side of the story again.

I don't even know what was going on through most of the recent events. I believe that most of them were already covered by other narrators but I guess I get to describe the scene after the Gaea the earth mother (I never really did a lot of studying on Greek mythology, but when we went to war with the Greeks and romans, I made a special interest of mine boning up on some Greek myths, just in case) possessed Percy Jackson, she spoke through him in a most disturbing way. She warned the Greeks and the romans that there was a spy among them, which I am not sure is a good thing or not to be honest. On the one hand, the spy might be on our side (but I never received any information from an outside source so I am starting to think that this isn't to our advantage) but on the other, the earth goddess made it seem like the spy was actually working for her, which sounds completely impossible of course, but I know that gods can be extremely irritating when it comes to messing up mortal lives.

So she eventually let Percy go, and he fell from the sky.

By this point, the other magicians and me and Sadie and come in closer to the Greek and roman side, we had snuck up and we had herd the entire conversation.

"Catch him!" someone yelled as Percy hurdled to the ground, he was still unconscious but it looked like the goddess that let him go.

He landed abruptly, caught in Jason Grace's arms, who then collapsed from the weight onto the ground, with an unconscious Percy Jackson lying on top of him.

Thalia then proceeded into the front of the crowd, and fell onto her knees. She grabbed the metal water bottle from her bag, and unscrewed the cap. She pouted the water, a steady stream, dousing Percy's face. He coughed a bit and began to regain consciousness. But apparently Thalia thought he wasn't waking up fast enough and decided to give him a hard open handed slap a crossed his cheek.

He sprang forwards, sitting straight up in his place, "I'm awake! I'm awake,"

"'Bout time seaweed brain, now get your lazy butt up!"

He smiled and I guess that 'sea weed brain' was a reference to something—probably an inside joke they all shared, but being called it seemed to make Percy happy, but also a little sad.

He grabbed onto Thalia's forearm, and she helped to haul him up and onto his feet.

I turned to Sadie,

"What do we do?"

Her brow furrowed, she was starting to think—that's never a good sign.

She lifted up her wand, and blasted up a beam of light into the sky. It exploded, in a loud ear numbing crack. The following flash of light, utterly blinding. It actively drew all of the attention, from either side, to Sadie and me.

She walked, straight backed into the center of the street. With all eyes on her, she opened her mouth.

"Greeks, romans," she turned and gestured to our side of the battle field as well, "And my fellow Egyptians, it is not painfully clear that this war is not at all what it seems."

A girl from the Greek and roman side pushed her way to the front and stowed up to the center of the field, where Sadie was. She was dressed in all purple robes, and a golden breast plate, pined to her lapel were dozens of bronze medals. Dark hair was tumbled onto her shoulders; regally she stood and stared Sadie in the eyes.

"Explain yourself Egyptian," She ordered

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Well isn't it obvious?"

The girl scowled—apparently it wasn't obvious.

"The earth goddess lady possessed Percy and told us of spies; think about it why would she warn us?"

"Because she wants bloodshed and chaos," shouted a voice

Sadie smiled, "Exactly!"

"What did you mean by the war is not what it seems?"

"We thought that this war was about Egypt vs. Rome, and Egypt vs. Greece, but it's not! The goddess told us that herself, this war is an extension of the titan war that the Greeks and romans fought, and also the war against apophis that the Egyptians fought."

Then came a horrifying realization, Sadie was right. Who else would want the chaos that comes with war more than our old snake formed enemy?

"Apophis is trapped in the Du'at, and Gaea should have been obliterated into dust!" Percy yelled, we may or may not have explained something's about being Egyptian when he was mind washed, including some of our battles.

"Which is where the spies come into play," The voice was familiar, I knew that I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't think of where. It began to elaborate: "The spies would have to be people that knew how things would turn out in the end, someone who could tell the end of times before they happened, someone who had a long time of knowing how things would end, so that they had time to prepare for when it did."

The crowed became hushed, I didn't have any idea who they might mean, but they sure did.

The crowed separated, and a skinny blonde boy in a loose fitting toga was shoved to the front.

"Is this true Octavian?" the girl asked

He was starting to turn purple, "Of course not! I seek only to help New Rome, and aid it in its times of need."

"Wrong!" the voice screamed, "You couldn't even go down in honesty, instead you will be remembered as a traitor and a liar, a true foe of new Rome."

Where was this voice projecting from?

Octavian began to quiver in anger, "Who dares to disgrace me in this way? Come now show yourself your heathen coward!"

Right on command, a ripping sound shuddered though all of our minds. Like the ripping of the fabric of space and time its self, the opening of dimensions. Combining the worlds of the dead and the alive, I soon knew that this is what it was.

I opened my eyes, and standing at the epicenter, of this blast, was the last person I accepted to see again. Blonde curls waving in the wind, furious and fiery grey eyes stared determinedly at the traitor Octavian. The voice from before and the girl before us now, was none other than Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW! She's back!YAY!<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

**I was very glad to see that everyone reacted so well to my last chapter, but i knew i still had some explaining to do, so here you go. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do, I literally couldnt stop writing this when I started :)**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my readers: CupCakeGirl282, Happy Brithday!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27:<p>

Annabeth:

I knew that the maniacal swirling around me added dramatic effect to my arrival. My golden hair whipped back and forth, and I stood sturdily in the center of the wind storm. My fists clenched, and my eyes furious.

How did I get back from the dead?

It's a long story, but it all started back at the Brooklyn house, when I got possessed by the lion goddess. When Sadie blast my with a blot of her magic, she must have forgotten that I still had a goddess inside of me. If she did remember, then it wasn't very smart. Sekhmet protected me; she surrounded me in a cover of magical energy. The blast was unsuccessful, and thankfully I was cushioned by the layer of magic. But she used up a lot of energy with the armor—mainly because I am not actually Egyptian and my body isn't meant to channel magic—and it sent the goddess hurdled back into a shallow end of the Du'at where she will probably be trapped, but not for long. I was in fact dead—my body anyways—my soul on the other hand was safe and sound, it was odd though, I didn't go to Elysium or even to the fields of asphodel, I just seemed to float above the battle, watching.

But that's the thing about being a ghost, I wasn't really there and I seemed to have a sixth sense, because I could since it every time something bad was about to happen. I knew about Gaea's return, and even Shu. I even knew what images Gaea showed to Percy and Thalia. Part of me hated Calypso because part of Percy was still in love with her, but another part of me new that he chose me over her, and came back to me not her.

This feeling I got when danger was present, was seriously radiating from the Roman arguer, but there was another. I came back to the battle to warn them about the upcoming treachery.

Why didn't I come back sooner? Like when Percy was possessed to when the titans and all of our greatest enemies came to beg for our help.

The truth was that I couldn't come back then. Believe me I never stopped trying. I simply didn't have the energy yet.

That's the thing about magic though; it's controlled directly and linked into your emotions. I knew that I could do the greatest good coming back at this point. Their lives were all in danger, I knew we could trust the titans when I saw them (never thought I would say that) but Octavian made my senses go berserk and I knew that it was time for my epic return.

I stood waiting, having just accused Octavian up being a traitor without any real proof, or any real plan, but that's when I always shine the brightest.

Gasps erupted from both sides; I had done the impossible and come back from the dead.

Octavian's eyes were wide like saucers "A-Annabeth, but you're…" _Dead_

"I was," I said placing emphasis on the word 'was'

There was a shuffling noise, and Percy shot tot eh front of the crowed. It was too great for words to describe how I felt when I finally saw him face to face again.

He burst forwards, coming at me full speed, and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He lifted me up, and swung me around like in all the movies. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I saw some swell up in his as well.

_Seaweed brain_, I thought happily.

"Annabeth,"

I placed my hand on his face, smoothly.

"You came back," he said "you came back for all of us."

"I came back for you." I corrected, it was partially true, he was majorly a contributing factor, but I just let him have this one. "Just like you did,"

He smiled, and spurt out into small chuckle "We've torn apart the universe and defeated death, to be with each other."

"Yes, yes we have."

I wanted nothing more to kiss his stupid face, but I needed to finish what I came here for first.

"_You_," I hissed pointing my finger at Octavian

"I am not a traitor!" he defended, it sounded convincing but there was a slight quiver in his voice, I knew that he was lying.

"Yes you are." I whispered into his ear. "And now everybody knows it."

I was absolutely right, judging eyes glared at him. Some of the romans he had once called friend now had swords unsheathed and spears lifted, the sharp edges pointing at him.

Reyna, still looked utterly jumbled, "Who is the other," she stuttered, giving me a once over look, and placing her hand on my shoulder just to be sure I was really real. "You mentioned another traitor."

She was right, I spun around. I would have liked to have sauntered over to the Egyptians and proclaimed them as the other spy, but I knew that's not the side the spy was on.

I would have elbowed my way through the crowd, but they stepped out of my way as I walked closer to them, as if I was splitting the red sea.

"She's got to be here somewhere," I muttered

_BINGO._

She looked nervous, her bronze armor was tightening perfectly, and her make was effortlessly beautiful as usually. But her charm wasn't going to be getting her out of this one.

"You," I gave her an evil eye, people wheezed again in astonishment, they just couldn't believe that their fellow camper had been a spy all along.

"I'm sorry," she said "I'm so so sorry."

"You should have thought about that before."

She wasn't even going to try to get out of this, she knew we had her. People tend to agree with me out of fear, and loyal respect. Though the fact that I had just come back from the dead, to save everyone's lives and point her out as a traitor helped my believability.

Her beautiful eyes showed sorrow.

Drew knew that she had been found out.

There was another gasp, but this one was not directed at Drew. I spun around; Rachel had fallen to the ground. Green wispy smoke poured from her mouth, like a slithering snake.

"Impossible," I said, the oracle of Delphi never gives more than one prophecy and everyone knew it.

She spoke, her words outlined in unison, all speaking the same words, the same truths:

_The truth was burred dark and deep _

_The heroes fall, in earth king's sleep_

_The land seen once still waits for love_

_It will be brought by fallen dove_

_The futures clear, the end is close_

_The gods all choose their newest host _

_The snow once fallen, comes again_

_The icy poison, is earthly bane_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>_

_**PS: THE WORD AGAIN, IS PRONOUNCED (A-GAIN) IN THIS CONTEXT**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Percy:

"But…that's, that's not possible!" I stuttered "a prophecy was already given, there can't be two?!"

Rachel began coming back into consciousness; she rested her head on her palm, as she shakily tried to rise back to her feet.

"I don't understand either; this isn't supposed to happen," she said

"How did it feel?" Annabeth asked gently "did it feel like a normal prophecy I mean? Or was this one in any way different."

Rachel looked down at the ground; she was clearly bothered by something.

"Well," she said "I guess, I haven't been feeling well recently,"

"How so?" Annabeth asked

"It's not like any pain I have felt before, it's not a normal head ache or fever though or anything, I just felt a bit dizzy and strange. Like you know when you have forgotten something important and you feel jittery and nervous until you find it or remember?"

I nodded, I knew the feeling all too well.

"Well it's kind of like that, but now that I gave that prophecy I don't feel like that anymore. Usually when I give a prophecy I fill cool, and comfortable, always tired after of course, but I have never felt what I felt just now. It was hot, not just warm I felt a scalding rush of heat, it was intense and powerful, like it had been stored up, and was just now being surfaced."

I was stunned, I seemed those creative writing classes she has been emailing me about were paying off, that was a pretty effective description.

Drew still stood at Annabeth's side, she looked ashamed and I felt for her, but I knew it didn't excuse her. But the way she looked, I couldn't help but be reminded of Selena Beauregard. She had spied and given secrets, but she still ended up dying a hero, I just hoped that if Drew really was in a repenting mood, she would start by showing us on the battle field.

"Logically what would our next step be then?" Jason asked

She spun around, her golden hair flying behind her as she did. The Egyptians had come close, most likely to see what the commotion was about. A thought occurred to me just then.

"We end this," I say there is the sudden sound of scrapping metal as warriors on both sides draw swords as they realize that I am referring to our war. But they misunderstand me.

"Stay back," I say gesturing to the Greeks and romans with an open palm

I singularly then walk to the center of the street, and wait, Carter breaks out from his side, and commands them to stand down as I did. He stands in front of me, I see for the first time that I am a few inches taller than him, and he is definitely more of an academic than a fighter.

"This ends now," I say holding out my hand, he nods understanding my true meaning

He reaches out his hand, and grasps mine firmly, with a smile we both shake our hands. I throw Riptide onto the ground, and he does the same with is khopesh, and they clatter on the concrete. The sound of the fallen metal rings out in absolute silence. No one speaks, or coughs, or dares to breathe too hard. We both turn and make a summoning motion with our hands, to our respective sides. The spaces between us begin to shrink as our sides draw nearer and nearer.

Most faces still look concerned, and not yet trusting of the other side.

"What's happening Percy?" Annabeth asks, but we both know she already knows

"This is the end to this fight," I say

Carter nods and calls out "But the beginning of another."

Cries of confusion sweep through the crowds, angry people begin yelling and calling out.

"Our war is not with each other,"

"It should be a united front against Gaea,"

Annabeth nods in understanding.

"She wanted to tear our sides apart; we are what she fears most!"

"She wishes for us to be enemies and to fight each other instead of her,"

"She placed spies in our ranks to divide us, placed hate in our hearts to make us wish to fight, and she pit us against each other with emotions of loss, and grief and guilt."

"She is toying with us, and trying to keep us from working together, but that all ends right now!"

"There can no longer be the Greeks and the romans and the Egyptians!" I call

"Or Brooklyn house and camp Olympus,"

"We can't be separated at the one time we need to be united most; we have to be one singular force, fighting for a goal that must be reached."

Carter looks at me, I can see the fire burning brightly in his eyes, and I am sure that he sees the passion in mine.

Annabeth curls her fingers around mine, and we turn to our troops and I call out in to the mass "together of not all!"

Sadie yells "and sorry that's really not an option at this point…"

I smile, and though still untrusting of our strange change in heart the armies seem to agree.

Jason raises his golden sword into the air, "Egypt, Greece, Rome: all great and powerful nations brought down by laziness, selfishness, and stupidity stemming from a lack of a greater cause, we will not fall to these same weaknesses, we will fight as one and for one." With a spark of contract in his eyes he shouts with all his heart and soul "for the empires that will never fall again!"

Annabeth adds on "for the kingdoms that will never falter, and the realms that will continue to live on throughout history!"

I smile and with a second wind raise my head high, puff my chest out and shout to the sky "AVE! HAIL THE LEGIONS!"

The battle cry spread like a wave throughout both armies, as the call out in return "Ave, hail!"

I turn to Annabeth, and she turns to Sadie and carter "Now then…"

Annabeth nods "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL KEEP PUTTING OUT CHAPTERS, I PROMISE!<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Carter:

"No, no no! You're doing it all wrong" came the all to familiar sound of my sister screaming at our initiates in a British accent.

"Hey come on don't yell at them," I told her "We can't make them hate us now, we kind of need them, incase you hadn't noticed."

"Well I don't want any initiates fighting on my side that are so easily swayed that a bout of yelling will force them to switch where their loyalties lie," She argued

She mad logical sense, I hate when she does that.

"I guess so, but chill out okay. You've been totally crazy since the battle ended." I said

She turned on me immediate, but something about her seemed different. Usually she was filled with confidence and surprisingly a pretty good 'can do' attitude. But she didn't seem right to me.

"That's just it carter!" she screamed "Its not over, its never going to be over. We thought that our time when our lives were in danger had ended with apophis, but its still going. I just want this all to be over with."

At that moment I decided why she seemed off, her hard 'nothing bothers me' exterior was breaking. I was finally seeing the part of Sadie that I had been waiting to see for years-The part of her that was an actual human being. She was just as scared and frustrated as I was, I know that I shouldn't take comfort in the fact that my sister is terrified but I did.

"Sadie…"I said softly, trying to find some big brotherly advice to offer up, but no words of wisdom came to me.

"Don't worry about it carter," she said and turned and began to walk towards the stairs

"I didn't know you felt that way Sadie," I said quietly

She stopped in place, and turned with a weak look in her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to Carter, I wanted to be sure that I never let on that I was worried. I didn't want you to worry. Its just that always feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders and I'm getting sick of it."

I was dumbfounded. _She_ felt like the world rested in her hands? _She_ was worried about troubling me? I had always thought the same about her.

"That's just it though Sadie," I said "Its not just you, it never has been. We've never had much but we've always had each other, and now we have more help than ever before; our trainees and the Greek and Roman armies at our disposal. This isn't just about us anymore Sadie, it's about so much more than that."

"How do we know that we can even trust them?" she said "They've betrayed us already."

She looked like she was about to go all out and deliver quite the speech.

"I mean really, like two minutes ago they were our enemies, and now we're working with them? It just feels crazy. Do you ever just feel like our lives make absolutely No sense."

I laughed, "I've never really thought about it," Which was a lie, its what I used to lie awake thinking about.

"We live our entire lives based on what some stupid Egyptian gods tell us to do. Its rubbish!"

"Look, Percy and Annabeth spied on us, that's true. But lets not say that if things were reversed we wouldn't have sent some spies of our own to find out if they were a threat to us or our way of life."

She nodded solemnly

"Yeah," she agreed, "I suppose so."

"So," I said hoping to change the subject "You want to try out that little trick of theirs?"

She smiled "Thought you'd never ask,"

She reached into her back pocket, and pulled out the gift that the Greeks had given us, a thick and ornamental looking golden coin. They called it a Drachma and they told us to throw it into the mist when we had new about our preparations.

"they deserve to be kept up to speed on our progress," Sadie laughed

I scanned the great room, and saw initiates goofing off and chatting. Some practicing spells on Khufu and Bast—who were less than entertained by this. Others were sharpening swords and staring into scribing bowls hopping to catch a glimpse of Gaea and her army.

"So how do we make mist?" I asked

She looked at me incredulously "I'm British, she said, "I know how to make some mist. Or… at least some steam."

The next minute she had me standing over by the kitchen stove, a kettle of tea on the hot plate, boiling and emitting steam—perfect.

"What was that chant that we have to use?: I asked

Why I was asking her I didn't know, but I didn't remember and I hoped that she did.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and the answer struck her.

"Ahh that's right," she held out her hands over the steam, and tossed the golden coin into the mist.

I expecting it to clatter onto the counter, but instead it disappeared into thin air. The sound of a vintage cash register opening rang in my ears.

"Oh iris goddess of the rainbow," Sadie chanted "please connect us to Percy and Annabeth at camp half-blood,"

I couldn't help but feel like it was sacrilege to call for help to another goddess out side of Egypt.

The mist shimmered, and through it appeared eh faces of Percy and Annabeth.

They were startled to see us to say the least. They seemed to be in an old camp cabin, looking over a table (perhaps battle plans). When Percy looked up and near had a heart attack.

"Gah!" he yelled, "That is really irritating,"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized

"So what's up?" Annabeth asked

"Our scribes are looking for Gaea and her army, the others are continuing with practice and stocking our armory, you?" Sadie informed her

"Our camp is preparing battle strategies for when we clash in battle, our medics are doing inventory on our medical supplies, and some Hephaestus campers are doing some pretty ingenious stuff in terms of traps and weapons to use of giants. We in the Athena cabin are battle HQ, but Percy and I are looking through lore and hoping to learn more about our approaching enemy." She said

I couldn't help but feel out classed by the Greeks in that moment.

"Good I said, that will all be great," Sadie said

Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

I was about to aks what kind of traps and weapons they were making, so that maybe we couldn't get some designs of our own into production, when there was a shout behind me.

I turned, and saw one of the boys looking through his scribe bowl writhing on the ground. His hands covered his eyes, and it appeared that smoke was seeping though his fingers.

"Oh my god," was all he could muster

"We've gotta go!" Sadie said waving her hand through the mist and dispelling the connection.

"What did you see!?" I asked as I nelt by the boys side

"She…" she stuttered "She's coming…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Annabeth:

_She's coming…_

The very words sent a shiver down my spine. Percy and I had just finished a conversation with Carter and Sadie Kane; they had begun by making war plans, and syncing their time restraints so that we all rushed towards the same deadlines. Both sides knew that the relationships between the Camp and the House were still very tense, and something as simple as not meeting a deadline could very easily be the small pressure needed to crush their fragile relationship. One miniscule crack would end the pane of glass that was their pact, and send the shards of it flying so that it couldn't be repaired.

But I knew that both sides understood this. I didn't want to, but for some reason I trusted the Kane's. I wanted to be just as bitter and furious as I had the right to be after what they had done, but I felt numb towards them. I didn't feel one way or another, they weren.t our friends, nor or foes, but for the moment they were some one that we could trust and as a child of Athena I knew that allies are not people that you cross when in war. But I knew also that at any given moment could separate and implode their temporary submission and ruin everything, turning friend on friend, brother on brother and making adversaries out of allies.

I lost track of the world around me for a moment, and I felt like I was falling. But Percy's words shook me out of my daze, and back into overdrive.

"Annabeth!" he called shaking my arm "Come on, if she's already on her way then we don't have as much time as we thought, we need to get moving."

My face felt hot for a moment, I knew that I was meant to be the rational one stopping others from panicking, but here I was lost and feeling like I was floating only to be awakened and find that I was no longer giving the orders, Percy was.

I blinked a few times to stop my tears, I had never thought of myself as much of a crier, but recently with all that had happened. My emotions were a mess and I couldn't seem to even think straight. I was frustrated and angry, but more that anything I felt…stupid. Why was I behaving like this? This wasn't me and I knew that, but I couldn't seem to help myself.

I picked up my pace, following Percy, until I had caught up to him almost in a jog.

"Are you okay?" he asked suspiciously

I was silent for I had no good answer, was I?

"Yeah," I said softly.

He nodded. He knew that I didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it.

"We should get the soldiers ready," I said

"Yeah," he agreed "But first send out some of the Hermes campers have them set some traps and pitfalls and stuff."

"Where?!" I almost screamed, "We don't even know where Gaea is going to come from or to. We don't know where the fighting will even be…"

"Lucky you have me then," came a voice behind us, I turned to a mass of red curls and smiled at the sight of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"I had a vision," she explained "I don't always have full on prophetic attacks, but I do get small moments of clarity sometimes. Moments when I see clips of the future, they don't always make sense, but they have always been true."

"And you saw where the war was?" I eyed her

Her wavy hair bounced as she nodded her head up and down.

"Where?"

"It was a street," she started, then closed her eyes trying to remember "it was a big long street, lots of room for fighting. It looked devastated though." She stated blandly "it looked completely razed."

My hair stood on end at the mention of the word 'raze' summers ago that word had been used in the great prophecy foretelling the battle with Kronos. I remembered Selena's voice at the back of the crowd as she explained what the words meant, and that it was most certainly not positive.

"But where?" I repeated impatiently "Did you recognize any land marks or building, or signs by any chance?"

Her mouth twisted to one side as she though she was deep in thought.

"That's it!" she yelled, " the statue, there was a statue in the distance, I remembered it. One of those living statues from last time…" Her words trailed off as she remembered the titan war

"Down by the Hudson and the East," she said "That's where we make our stand."

I was silent in thought. Something felt wrong about this. New York City was massive, why would Gaea attack us in the same way that Kronos had years earlier…unless…

"She's trying to do a redo," I say confidently

"What do you mean?" Percy asks, he doesn't question me like he doesn't believe me, but he truly wants to know. Even though he's seen me at my weakest recently, he still trusts me above all else, and my chest burns white hot with gratitude.

"She's going to try to use the same tactics that Kronos used, but she believes that she will win with them this time around. So either that's a sign of her over confidence, or…"

"Or what?" They both ask in unison

"Or she has some kind of a special weapon, something hidden up her sleeve. Some kind of trump card."

The blood drains from their faces, an earth mother with an army of giants is impossible enough on its own, but if she has some kind of special weapon…then we don't stand a chance.

Percy turns on his heels quickly. "I'm going to need to get down there then," she says hurriedly

"Go," I say, and he turns and his jog soon quickens to a sprint.

I begin to leave to get my battle plans from the Athena cabin, when Rachel grabs my arm. Her nails dig into my skin, so much so that I almost yelp out in pain.

Her eyes are stony and cold, more serious than I have ever seen them.

I hear only my heart beating in my ears, and I wait silently for her to speak.

She utters her words with precision and dexterity, but her voice is darker and seemingly older than I expected. She leans in and hisses into my ear between clenched teeth.

"It's a trap." She says, and my blood runs cold. Then she bows her head as if to say more, but can't seem to force herself to say what else she saw. "Then there is nothing, after this battle I can see no future nor past, as if this battle is the end of everything…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. My life has been crazy and I haven't felt the need to write in a ing time. But I finally did and it felt great! I will try to start updating my stories again more frequently, please guys stick with me here. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Rachel:<p>

I immediately felt awful, part of me felt relieved that I had been able to get something off of my chest, but then also I knew that I had just put something else on Annabeth's. She was a brave smart girl who already had too much on her mind for any person much less a teenager. She was no stranger to responsibility but this was different than anything any of us had ever faced. Gaea was a bigger threat than Kronos had ever been, and even with the titans on our side, the giants would demolish us. My moment of relief was gone, I felt worse than ever, Annabeth—a girl who had once literally held the sky, was now weighed down by yet another thing that maybe I could have handled.

Being the oracle was not the fantastic promotion that I seemed when I decided to become one. I guess I knew it wouldn't just be helpful glimpses of the future that would save lives, but I didn't expect the full liability that I accepted when I signed on, I should have read the terms and conditions. The whole job was fully unglamorous, losing control of my body, mind and voice was bad enough, but also I saw things and knew things about the future that would make any sane man or woman falter under pressure. Knowing what would happen to the people I love, but not how they would get there, or how to stop what I saw.

It was no secret that in Greek stories whenever the hero tried to rebel against his or her fate, and tried to take their future into their own hands things never turned out well. You either ended up transformed into a banana slug, hanging by your neck in a cave prison cell or with your eyes stabbed out having sired children with your mother wife. It was terrible to see things happen that haven't happened yet. But honestly it was a load I am more than willing to bear, but pawning my problems off on other people was a new low.

"What do you mean you see no future or past!?" Annabeth squeaked urgently

"I don't know, I just haven't had any visions recently, I mean I've gone longer without them, but in times like these…there's no way it's a coincidence."

She nodded, her gray eyes staring vacantly. Her head tipped down towards the ground, and she was focused on one specific piece of grass as if she was watching it grow. I'd know Annabeth a long time, she'd been a friend of mine for years, I had never seen her look the way she did now. She just seemed…tired.

"Annabeth…" I said and she looked up "You know this isn't all on you right? There are hundreds of other campers and trainees that are willing to carry some of the weight. It's not like last time, we aren't alone in this."

Her eyes cleared a little, and though I didn't see her exhale in some great sigh of relief, her expression told me she was grateful for what I had said.

"I know Rachel, it's just…" she swallowed "Its not fair, why do we have to be the ones to deal with all of this? When the titan war ended I thought it was all over, but its not. Its not just life or death either, this whole thing would be so much easier if it was only my life on the line instead of those hundreds of other people. With everything that has happened, I wish it could all just be over."

I stayed silent; her tone was defeated and miserable. I knew I needed to say something.

"Its never over okay?" I felt a sudden rush of passion "But rule number one of demigod-ness, you play the cards that you are dealt, every person thinks that they are given too much to possibly deal with, and sometimes it feels like it. I know what its like to feel like you're drowning in everything, and to feel like the world you built in crumbling around you, leaving your future in ruins. But that's the thing about the future, even I don't know for sure how it turns out, I get glimpses not the whole picture, sometimes things like this are just a warning of things to come but we'll be ready. Ruins can be rebuilt. "

She looked up and I knew I had finally said something worthwhile.

"Look at history, not Greek history or our history, but history as a whole. Vincent Van Gogh suffered with delusions and hallucinations and depression, but he used his suffering to make things that have stood the test of time and are still as beautiful as he thought they weren't back then as they are now. Isn't that your whole deal anyway? Architects build things that stand the test of time just like art, and buildings can be fixed and renovated and art blotches can be retouched. Nothing is destroyed forever!"

My face felt hot, and I was starting to feel a tiny bit light headed, my fists were shaking with rage. Then something extraordinary happened, Annabeth leapt towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I had always known her as someone who was sturdy like rock and steel, but she buried her face in my neck and let go a sob. She just stayed crying into my neck, shaking and convulsing. She stepped away, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," she said still crying a little "that's now who I am, I'm not the type of person who does this kind of thing…"

I smiled "its okay, everyone is allowed to fall apart once in a while, you're not a machine Annabeth and if you were mean to be one you would have gears and circuits instead of joints and nerves. "

She nodded.

"You okay?"

For the first time in a long time, she smiled for real.

"Actually…yes I am." She said with honesty

"Well we have work to do." I reminded her "you can fall apart as long as in the end you pull yourself back together again."

"I'm back," she promised

"I know," I agreed "Lets save the world like only we can."

As she turned she eyes caught a glimpse of light, and I saw something in them, not the same sorrow and sadness, that I had seen just a few moments ago, I saw something very special…hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>REVIEW!<span>_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**OMG**** this has been too long, I am so sorry I have not forgotten you all. This has been a crazy year…but here is another chapter. Please enjoy. The next update will follow soon after, I have had some time to think and plan over the hiatus. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Percy:<p>

By the time I made it down to the Hudson and the east, I was out of breath. I had run the whole way on pure adrenaline. I remembered vividly my first few weeks at camp, the wood nymphs laughing at my failed attempts to sprint, and I smile thinking that not much had changed—as it turned out I still sucked at running.

I arched my back and leaned forwards over my knees, breathing heavily.

"You alright there Jackson?" came Jason's voice

I smiled and between wheezes I said, "Fine, apart from you know saving the world and fighting mythical hell spawn, you know the usual."

I chuckled a bit and clapped a hand on my back, helping me to stand straight again.

"So I assume you heard?" I asked rhetorically "News travels pretty fast."

His expression turned solemn, and he nodded.

Jason was an interesting guy; honestly at first he had intimidated me. He seemed powerful and intelligent, strong and like a leader. He was very…Roman. Even now, the way that he stood—straight backed, eyes front, chest out—seemed very military to me. As much as we used to compete, I didn't see the point in it now, we needed each other more than ever before.

We had survived a war with the titans, and we would survive this one way or another, I knew that much, I could feel it. But they certainly had the advantage; they had surprise, experience, power, and numbers—everything that we didn't have. I don't know why I felt confident, I really shouldn't have, we were totally screwed realistically. I just felt…ready?

"Are the troops in line?" I asked scanning the area

"Yeah," Jason said "Over there the Hermes and Mercury's kids made traps that should catch Gaea's army off guard, the Ares and Mars kids have a battle arsenal that would make the war gods proud." He said pointing to various areas of the battlefield.

"How's Annabeth?" Jason asked

I frowned "I don't know," I said honestly "She surprises me so much with her strength, and I know that to a certain point it has to be an act. She always tries to be the smart, level headed one and I love her for it, its just that…I don't know, I wish she would tell me the truth. She looked pretty shaken up to be honest, but I think Rachel can pull her together."

"Good." Jason said with a nod of his sandy blond head "Annabeth is kind of our rock in this war, and I know so much of the armies look up to her."

"How's Piper?" I asked in return, it seemed only fair to return the gesture and concern himself with Jason's girlfriend.

He shrugged "About the same I suppose, a little shaken but who isn't? She has always been cautious, and that makes me glad. Though she doesn't see how strong she really is, I know she thinks that we think she is a joke, but I wish she could see herself the way that I do…"

"She'll come around I am sure, I'll tell you what though Grace."

"What?"

"Our girlfriends are totally going to out live us." He found himself laughing.

Jason burst into a grin himself "That's the most honest thing that I have heard in a long time."

I felt some of the old light hearted me that I used to be coming back. I knew had become increasingly dark over the past years, the wars and the monsters, and the stress and the loss all had their toll on me. I didn't mean to change, but I wasn't the same kid as I once was, even if my running hadn't improved.

I remembered my time in Tartarus, those had been dark days and much of that experience had changed me to my very soul. I remembered the moment when I learned to control the poison streams inside of Akhyls. I had seen Annabeth's face, and she was afraid of me. That was never the person that I had wanted to become…how had this happened?

I turned to Jason, "When we survive this. Lets just…I don't know not come in on Monday huh? Take the rest of the weekend off?"

Jason nodded "Sounds like a pl-"

Jason was cut off; a deep rumbled could be felt under the city. It vibrated through the streets, and I felt it tremble through my bones. He earth shook violently, and cracks like rifts appeared to rip the streets open. Water from the spilt pipes pored over into the roads like blood leaking from a broken vein.

From the dust and ruble, a form emerged veiled in soot and debris. But still I knew that it was her.

"Gaea," I said the name twisting in my mouth as I said it.

I felt my eyes narrow, and my fists clench. After all of this time, here she was, right in from of me. I felt all of my previous confidence wash away. Pure fear radiated from my chest, and bead of sweat rolled down my spine from my neck.

The very sight of her set my teeth on edge.

She was different than how I had imagined, but then again who knows what she really looked like, this was probably just an image or a vessel that she had made for herself.

It was tall and muscular like an Amazonian warrior; she had dark skin like rich soil and eyes that glowed gold like her son's. Her dark hair was sleek and back. Something about her felt comforting, unlike her psycho son she had the aura of a mother. It felt warm and inviting, but I needed to remind myself who she was. She was dressed in battle armor, a shield and sword in tote.

"Percy Jackson," she said in the voice that I recalled from my dreams, and then she turned to my right "And Jason Grace…my my this really was a long time coming."

Her smile sent shivers through my whole body, and I tried to stand steady. She was strong though, I knew that much. I could feel power surging from inside of her like some sort of power station in her body.

"You do not know, what trouble it took to get you two together here. This was a difficult journey, but I am ever so glad to have made it. Arent you?"

I gripped my pen, and un-capped it. The long bronze blade of the sword sprung from inside the pen. The handle was just as balanced as always. In my hand, Riptide was a deadly weapon.

"I do love a sword," she cackled "I remember that one, do you know it's story Percy Jackson?"

She looked at me with alarming intrigue.

"I do."

"Then, you know that this is an import tool for any hero. Forged by the gods and the Cyclops, wielded by the greatest human hero to ever live…and tarnished by one good for nothing Hesperide. Oh what was her name again? Zoe?"

"You nothing. You are not worthy to speak her name, for she was a good and righteous leader."

"And once I win this war, and gain control of the over and underworlds, I will pluck her from Elysium and drop her into the fields of punishment, or maybe even Tartarus."

I felt a tremble in my shaking body, furry pulsing through my limbs. "Then you will have to go through me first."

"My pleasure!" She spat cruelly

"But the boy is not alone." Said a sharp voice behind my back, a voice a remembered.

Kronos, the Kampe, the Gorgons, and the Nemean lion; all of those who had returned stood to my rear. I had nearly forgotten them in the haze of everything, but they hadn't forgotten Gaea. Hateful light burned in their eyes, Gaea had abandoned them, and left them to rot as she rose their brother and sisters and enemies before them. What ever anyone may say, monsters definitely hold grudges.

"Now mother," Kronos said with a wicked scowl "Back away from the half-blood, and try picking on some one your own size."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Please review! :) <span>_**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Carter:

As in turned out the Egyptians really were as good at predicting the future, as the Greeks and Romans. Which in the current case at hand was both good and bad. It was good because at least they knew that she was coming and maybe just maybe they could be prepared in time. But it was bad because Gaea would be here possibly any minute, and that meant anyone was free game for her to kill.

The initiates were packing their things and double-checking everything that they had, some were stretching and others were sitting cross-legged meditating. Seeing all of them like this broke Carter's heart, they were all so young, so unprepared. They were like lambs going to the slaughter, and Carter and Sadie were the Sheppard's leading them there.

Sadie from across the room seamed to sense his anxiety, her lips fell into an upturned arch and her eyebrows furrowed. She made her way over to him, stepping over the initiates as they packing and readied themselves. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Carter," she said sorrowfully "I know this is awful and I know exactly what you're thinking because I'm thinking it too. These kids are too young, and they might not have the power to take this god on; but we still have to try. We are members of the Per Ankh and magicians from the Twenty-first Nome, this is what we do."

Carter swallowed hard, he knew that she was right.

"Yeah." Was all he could say though. "Lets go."

In that moment a rumble shook the entirety of the Brooklyn house. The chandelier overhead trembled, and the glass diamonds quivered. A feeling of dread suddenly overwhelmed Carter, a pit in his stomach formed and his palms started sweating. He sensed her power, he knew it was her the moment he felt it. Gaea's magic was just as he pictured it, ancient and terrible.

"You feel that?" he asked weekly

Sadie nodded "Yeah."

It took only moments to usher the children out of the house, they were crying and screaming. They had seemed so calm, but the truth of the situation was starting to hit them.

Once they were out of the house, and down out on the street it was only a short trip to the downtown.

The seers had foreseen her arrival, and had warned them that everything would go down by the Hudson and the east rivers. Why, he had no idea. But the site probably meant something.

The kids were shaken; some were drying their tears and steadying their breathing but they were not okay. Carter wished he could something but he knew that he couldn't. The longer they ran, the closer they got to Gaea and the closer they got their eminent deaths.

It wasn't long until they could see Percy in the horizon. He was beside the blonde haired boy from earlier and a woman that was the source of the power he felt—Gaea.

"Percy!" He yelled waving his arms trying to get Percy's attention, but Percy seemed distracted. It was only then that Carter felt another power source near by, and he noticed the other person. His power was strong, but different. Gaea's power was resilient like the weight of gravity it felt was though it would press down upon you until you on your knees. But this other guy, his power was sharp like a knife it hurt to go near him, but all the same he had to.

Sadie and Carter took a few of the recruits with them, only the oldest and strongest. He left the others behind a tree together as far as he could from the action, he didn't want them to fight if he could avoid it, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't. He told them to watch for the signal—which he failed to specify, saying they would know it when they saw it.

"Percy!" he called again once they were near by. At this point Carter's Khopesh was drawn and Sadie's wand was at the ready.

This time Percy saw him and met his graze. He was thankful, but still distracted. Carter knew right away it had something to do with this other man. He was slightly taller and older than Percy, with blonde hair and solid golden eyes—a good hint that this guy was not normal.

"Carter and Sadie Kane…" The boy with the golden eyes said in unison with Gaea. Their tones were similar and it sent a chill down Carter's spine.

"This day is truly splendid." The woman said her lips curling into a cruel smile.

Carter felt the need to run towards her and attack, but he knew that that would be a terrible mistake. It was suddenly occurring—in the presence of her power—how truly out gunned he was. He had fought gods before, but this one had power unlike anything he had felt, and he recalled Annabeth saying that it fact she was a titan one the first primordial beings.

"You didn't gather us all together and pull apart ancient rules to talk, so maybe we shouldn't waste anytime." Sadie said stepping forward raising her boomerang shaped wand.

Gaea's golden eyes widened with intrigue "What an interesting little thing you are girl. Go ahead, try something."

Sadie was hesitant, which showed she was thinking her actions through which was a relief to Carter. But she seemed to calculate her move, but she moved her left foot forward into a sturdy stance. She moved her arm back and launched a bolt of red energy from her wand.

The ball of energy rushed forwards spiraling and gaining speed as it moved; it collided with Gaea, giving Percy, the Blonde boy—Jason—and the boy with the golden eyes to run for cover. It hit her Amazonian form with such force that it split the concrete on the street and clouded the entire area in a dense cloud of dust and dirt.

Carter watched for Gaea's form, but none emerged. He almost prepared to cheer, but he knew there was no way she could have been taken down that easily.

He watched Sadie silently, and saw a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. She was waiting too.

Suddenly a laugh echoed out of the crater, and Gaea stepped forward her form smoking but not a scratch on her. Her laughter was cruel and vile.

"Well done young magician," Gaea soothed "Well done indeed."

"Not well enough." Sadie scowled between clenched teeth

Gaea turned her head sideways condescendingly and laughed "No I suppose not,"

She raised her two hands and outstretched her arms. The ground rumbled beneath their feet and a chunk of cement came up from beneath the pavement and shaped itself into a ball the size of and SUV.

With the ball hovering over her head, ready to be launched like a projectile she said "Now we shall see what I can do."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Jason:

What followed could only be described as chaos.

Gaea lowered herself, bending her knees and shifting her center of balance. She outstretched her arms and raised them to shoulder height, the muscles in her biceps flexing and contracting.

The ground started to shake, and near by car alarms began to sound. Jason's eyes started to dart around, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. He couldn't tell for sure, but his own sense of dread and the looks on Percy's, Sadie's and Carter's faces told him that it was bad.

A loose piece of concrete broken from the street began to quake and rose out of its resting place. Jason's first reaction was to tuck and run, he worried immediately that it was a projectile, and that in a moment it would be directed at his face. But as the chunk rose higher, cracks appeared in its mass traveling through the rock with hairline fractures, loosening its integrity.

Gaea was crouched onto the street, her eyes glowing the same golden color, but with a hue of power and intensity behind them. Her teeth were gritted as she brought the massive rock over her head. Her teeth unclenched and her lips twisted into a smug smile. She out stretched her arm and opened her palm facing up. Then she clenched her fingers in one swift movement. The rock shook, and then exploded into a wave of dust and debris.

The force of the air and rock forced Jason to stagger backwards. He wasn't expecting the blast to be as powerful as it was. Shards of the cement rushed passed him, some pounding into his arms, which were raised defensively, others cutting his skin and implanting themselves into his palms and forearms.

Once the wind had stopped, Jason opened his eyes to find himself on his knees. Percy was huddled against himself; a slab of stone had fallen onto his foot, trapping him where he stood. Carter and Sadie had avoided most of the blast, but their disciples seemed to have gotten the full impact. Kronos and his minions seemed un-phased, but Jason had dealt with enough Gods and monsters to know that they rarely showed the damage that was done to them.

Gaea cackled, standing in her crater the dust swirling around her feet, she was truly at full power.

"Percy!" He called "You Okay?"

Percy opened his eyes. "Well my foot hurts." He said in a strained voice, he was in a lot more pain that he was letting on.

"Is that all you've got?" Jason called

"Not even." She scowled

Jason didn't know what to do next, and that scared him. He was a trained and seasoned as a roman legionnaire, plans and strategy were his forte. Not having any idea what to do next was the worst situation he could be in. Romans weren't like Greeks; they didn't have the programing to 'make it up on the fly' or to just 'make it up as we go along'. Romans demanded orders and would follow them to the grave. Jason had no orders, but he worried he might still end up the same place.

The smug look on Gaea's face disappeared slightly as her son took a step forward. Kronos's fist was clenched and his jaw was on edge, his eyes were focused. He looked intimidating to say the least.

Jason had no intention of trusting Kronos. He had personally fought Krios at Mt. Tam during the summer of his invasion, and toppled his black throne, but he had never been in the presence of such power and evil. From what Percy had told him about Kronos, he knew that he had the power to take on Gaea, but beat her? That was up to the fates.

"That's enough Mother," He hissed "Back off."

Her metallic eyes flickered with amusement.

"Do you care for these humans dear son of mine."

Kronos's lower lip sneered. His eyes scanned Percy and Him and then Carter and Sadie. "Not even a little, but as it turns out I hate you more than them."

"What an awful thing to say to your mother." She said faux hurt

"It might be, had you ever been a mother."

Her eyes widened, for a moment they held pain but it quickly boiled away to anger.

"How dare yo-"

Kronos cut her off. He raised his scythe from his belt and brought it to the ready. Behind him the Kampe and the gorgons bared their fangs. Things were going to start getting crazy.

For seven heartbeats nothing happened, the only sound that could be heard was the wind howling and another swishing noise that Jason couldn't identify.

Then Kronos attacked.

He launched forwards throwing his scythe with blinding speed, it hurdled around Gaea's head slashing at her face, and then returning to Kronos's hand like a boomerang.

Gaea turned her head as it the weapon whipped passed her, putting down her guard for just a moment so that the Kampe could swoop down and gash its claws against Gaea's armor creating bronze sparks in friction.

Gaea grunted as the monster's claws grazed her, tipping backwards slighting giving the gorgons a chance to move in and make their move.

Jason had only ever known the gorgon Medusa from myths and stories, but these other two didn't seem to have the same powers to turn Gaea to stone, which would have come in handy he felt. Instead they seamed to rush around her skirt and one bowed down to their hands and knees as they other tugged backwards on Gaea's dress so that she fell over the hunched and kneeling sister.

Gaea hit the ground with a mighty thud that shook the earth. Kronos fired off a continuous barrage of attacks with his scythe, hitting his mother square in the chest and face.

Gaea stayed on the ground for only a moment before leaping to her feet like a ninja in a Kung-Fu movie.

"I am the mother of earth and stone; the creator of mountains and valleys; the essence of dust and sand. You dare to move against me?!" She bellowed

"My family used to spend our summers at Montauk beach," Percy said, he had no risen to his feat and had that look in his eyes that he only got before he did something both reckless and stupid. " I always used to build sand castles right near the water's edge, and you know what? The water always knocked them down, and washed them away."

Something began to happen. Jason didn't know what at first but Percy raised his arms in a way that mimicked Gaea. Except what he was raising wasn't a stone.

Jason remembered that noise he had heard earlier, the rushing and whipping, he now realized it had been the sound of waves crashing against each other. He watched as Percy forced the waves to grow and crash with ever drop of energy he had, sweat poured form his head, veins in his forehead and arms pulsed and the street beneath him buckled as if the force that Percy excerpted was too great for it to hold.

The wave forming in the Hudson behind him grew until it towered over their heads, blocking out the sun. Percy stood in the center making eye contact with Gaea before pushing the upsurge forward and sending a tidal wave hurdling towards the shore and everyone on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>I know that I haven't updated in a long time but i still hope you all enjoy this chapter and will please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<span>**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Annabeth:

As I entered the Athena cabin, with Rachel trailing behind me, I felt a cocktail of hope and embarrassment. I had just fallen apart in front of a girl that I had once considered a rival, but I now considered a friend. I knew that she wouldn't judge me, but I still felt humiliated that I acted that way. I knew that I had been holding too much against myself but I was still a leader and that meant I had to help not be helped.

"Update." I requested stepping over the threshold of the cabin.

The cabin was as it always was, beds pushed to the sides and desks and SMART boards taking up the majority of the room. Maps and diagrams were strewn across desks and figurines that represented the placement of our enemies were being carefully reconfigured.

Technically the head quarter of strategy and planning was in the big house, but Athena kids are unable to sit by and let things happen. Most of the camp was away with Reyna fighting off giants and monsters as best they could while Percy and Jason and the Kanes were searching for Gaea. I hadn't heard from Percy in a while and I was starting to worry, but I knew he could take care of himself. The few Athena campers that stayed behind were busy researching and looking over plans.

"Not much new to report Annabeth," Malcolm said, "No new tips or tricks today I'm afraid."

I wanted to slam my fist on a desk but I resisted the urge to.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath and furrowing my brow "We need to look at this differently."

"How do you mean?" He asked

"Umm," I thought "Why now…?"

His face crumpled up a little and his nose wrinkled "'why now' what?"

"Why would Gaea plan her attack now?"

"She wanted to separate the gods from us," he said quickly

"Why?"

"Because they make us stronger?"

"Right…" I considered again "And with Rome and Greece working together, we have twice the gods and double the power right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"But why would she give us the Egyptians then?" he said, "I mean if it was the gods she was afraid of."

"Because of the old ways," I suggested "Because the gods don't get along, and she thought it would be an even better way to separate us from them?"

Malcolm leaned against the wooden desk by his side and scratched the back of his head.

"So if we could reunite the gods somehow that could give us the power to stop them?" He said, like he was asking a question.

"I guess, but I think it's more than that." I sighed, "I mean gods and demigods working together was what won the last war, but she wouldn't make it that easy again. Somehow she's super charged beyond the means of gods or men."

"Then what else can we do? The only thing older than the gods is the titans."

"Percy is with Kronos right now," I said nonchalantly "She didn't seem scared yet…she has more to offer still…"

Just as I said that, Malcolm was taking a sip of his coffee and spat it on himself in shock.

"Percy is with Kronos?!"

I waved off his question casually.

"What is older than the gods and the titans then? What has more power than power incarnate?"

"Nothing!" Malcolm scoffed in ridicule

Rachel stepped forward "Well actually, as long as my Greek mythology lessons were right, there is one thing older than everything else."

I thought back about what came first…I thought of the gods and the titans I counted back the family tree using my fingers to keep chart.

Suddenly I remembered who was at the top of the food chain and my blood froze.

"Y-you don't mean…" I stuttered utterly dumbfounded "Rachel you couldn't possibly mean…" I almost couldn't force myself to say the name, and I found myself whispering just in case "Chaos…"

She shrugged. Her eyes looked sad and weary, she knew what she was proposing and she knew how insane it was.

"Rachel…" I started "Chaos isn't even a being in our sense of the word, it's a force really, it's a essence or an energy…it's the most primordial force in creation…it was there before anything and everything…there is no way to control chaos because there is not true match for its power!"

The room was silent some of the other campers in the cabin had heard and they wore terrified expressions, they were already haunted by the idea of using the first evil in existence for our cause. They knew how reckless it was.

"We can't use a power like that," I insisted "We don't know enough about it! It would be creating a disaster greater than what we already have at hand. It is absolutely out of the question."

Rachel looked down at her shoes and bit her lower lip.

"Annabeth," she said softly "This war has taken friends from us, toyed with out emotions and done nothing but rip us apart…I don't know how much longer we are going to last. I hope it will be long enough to find victory…but I just don't know."

I felt my own face drain of color.

"Rachel…" I said hesitantly thinking about how to phrase my next question "Was this your idea? Or…someone else's?"

She seemed to catch my implication and her eyes widened.

"I don't know…" she said slowly, looking around at the face in the room "Its not always easy to tell. Like I said its not always visions, sometimes its images and sometimes its ideas. I can't tell anymore where I end and where the spirit of Delphi begins."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but there really is no way for us to control it."

From Malcolm's mouth came the most inhumane screech I had ever heard. He scuttled over to the bookshelf and started to search frantically.

I admit that I jumped at his scream, but now found my self raising an eyebrow and asking out of concern if he was all right.

He just muttered to himself, before screaming again and pulling an old book from one of the many shelves.

"I knew it!" He squeaked as he tore threw the pages

"What did you know?"

"Oh my gods!" he squealed, "It was her mistake! Her great plan has one humongous hole!"

"Care to share with the rest of the class Malcolm?" I demanded, thinking something might be starting to go right.

"We can't control it." He said

"Yeah I know that we can't control it, that's the problem!"

"No!" he insisted, "_We_ can't control it, but they can."

"The Egyptians?" I stuttered

"Yes!" he said tripping over his own words as he spoke in a hurricane of sounds and utterings. "Gaea thought that bringing the Egyptians would weaken us, because we couldn't unite. But the Egyptians can control Chaos!"

"How!?"

"The Egyptians have a concept called Ma'at," he said shoving a book diagram in my face "And to them it represents th-"

"The balance…" I said remembering what Carter and Sadie had said when we were with them at the Brooklyn House "Ma'at is the concept of order and harmony."

"What can balance unbridled Chaos?" he said pausing for dramatic effect "Unbridled order."

I tried to say he was insane or anything that might have shut him down, but his logic seemed to add up. I still felt adrift though, we didn't know enough about Ma'at to make any calculations or plans, I couldn't hope to understand what effects this process might have either. For all I knew I could be bringing about the end of the universe.

"So what happens when we even out Chaos and Ma'at?" I asked

"We can use its unparalleled power to defeat Gaea." He said as if it was as easy as that.

I stopped and waited. This was beyond uncharted territory.

"I don't know if that is going to work, or even if this can work." I admitted "But by the gods I am going to try everything I can to bring this all to an end."

"You realize this is Crazy right Annabeth?" said another camper who had fear in his eyes and sweat on his cheeks

"I do." I said exultantly "But that's never stopped us before. Get Carter and Sadie Kane on an Iris message _now_."

"What are you going to do?" asked the same camper

"I'm gonna to find out if we're going to break the world."


End file.
